If Only
by PrincessoftheKing
Summary: So I'm new to the Frary ship and I know the show is over, but I recently discovered it and instantly fell in love with them. I'm currently in the beginning of Season 2 and I wish it was different. They are so good together, but they have to go through so much. So I'm coming here to write how I feel things could have been.
1. If Only

**So I went back and did a little bit of editing and gave it a little more details.**

 _Mary tossed and turned in her bed. She was glad the worst was over, but she couldn't understand why Francis had not stayed with the others. She remembered the kiss he'd given her and wondered if their agreement had changed. She was starting to feel different about him. It was becoming more than just a simple engagement to benefit both countries. Finally, she threw off the covers and silently made her way to his chambers. She gave a soft knock then opened the door. He was standing there in his nightshirt and trousers. He looked somewhat surprised but also as if he'd expected it. "I couldn't sleep." She said tears in her voice. He moved closer and they meet in the middle._

 _Francis was slightly surprised when Mary opened the door and stood there in her robe and nightdress. "I couldn't sleep." She said sounding as if she was going to break down. "Neither could I." He walked towards her and stopped. "Why?! Why did you come back?!" She exclaimed pushing him back with her hands. "You didn't know the gold was poisoned! It was one man against ten!" She beat on his chest as she said each phrase. "Mary stop." He said taking her wrists in his hands. She had shoved him back till they were a few feet away from his bed. "They could've killed you! Why would you..." he held her face in his hands so she would stop. "Because I love you!" He said looking into her eyes an earnest expression on his face._

 _Mary stopped beating on him and looked up at him realizing he was cupping her face and how good it felt. She wasn't sure if she heard him right. "What?" She said softly. She moved her hands from his chest to his arms. "Because it's pretty obvious that to stay sane we must stay together." He said softer this time caressing her check. She wasn't sure she was hearing him right. "But what about not having control of our lives..." he slowly lowered his lips to hers and cut her off with a slow sweet kiss. She closed her eyes warmth seeping through her. He slowly pulled back their foreheads touching a mind their eyes closed. "What about France and... and Scotland?" He moved his hand to her waist pulling her against him the other hand at the nape of her neck. He pressed his lips to hers again this time with a little more meaning behind it. She moved her hand to his face then as the kiss deepened she moved both to encircle his neck._

 _Francis was done keeping her at arm's length. She was so scared for him and he knew then and there she returned his love. The first kiss was to stop her from making excuses to ruin the moment. He's pulled away quicker than he'd wanted but he wanted to be sure she wanted something more. She'd started talking again but didn't pull away. He didn't know if he was pushing to hard but when he pulled her against him she stayed. He broke the kiss and she looked at him with trust in her eyes. He didn't pull away too much and they locked eyes. "There has been entirely too much thinking going on." This time she made the move to kiss him and he returned them with passion. He put his hand to her face and she placed her hand on his side and the other on his neck. They both kept kissing and Francis turned and they moved towards the bed never stopping in their kisses._

 _Mary pushed all doubts aside as she felt like she was thirsty, and his kisses were the finest of wines. She realized they were headed towards his bed, but most thoughts fled her mind as they kissed each other passionately. Then she found herself lying on her back with Francis above her. They shared a look before he leaned down and continued his kisses. Mary felt herself becoming lost in the taste of his lips. Her hand came around his neck as he lay on his side. His hand slid to her waist pulling her closer._

 _Francis could feel himself coming more and more alive as their kisses went longer and deeper. He lifted his head slightly and looked into her eyes. "Tell me when you want me to stop." He said summoning all the strength he could to give her a serious look. She never wavered. She kept looking straight up at him. She put her hand around the back of his neck again. "Never." Was her reply as she pulled his face to hers and began kissing him. Francis knew then he never wanted to be with anyone else. He hadn't felt like that with any of his past "lovers". There was some connection something that made him want to never leave her side. He wanted to marry her for sure now. He kept kissing her as he worked to slowly undress her and caress her soft skin. She gave a soft moan as he placed kisses in the crook of her neck working his way across her collarbone to her shoulder and back._

 _Mary felt her body start to respond to his touch and waited as he threw his shirt off. She slid her hands from his neck to his now bare chest. She felt the muscles move underneath her hand has he placed kisses on her neck and shoulders and chest. Then she gave a shuddering sigh as he found a sensitive spot as he kissed her torso. She closed her eyes and let her instincts take over. There was no hesitation after that. Neither were thinking of the repercussions that could follow. Both were caught up in the moment and how good it felt to express how much they loved each other. Francis looked into her eyes making sure she meant what she's said. There was no doubt in her eyes, so he didn't stop. Neither of them did until they fell asleep in each other's arms._

 _Mary woke up to soft caresses on her shoulder. "Morning." She rubbed her eyes and realizing she was still in Francis' arms she started to sit up hurriedly, but Francis stopped her, and she lay back. He looked down at her and she caressed his cheek making sure it wasn't all a dream. "If you are worried about the servants gossiping about your unmade bed it's too late to rectify the situation." He rolled till he was over top of her and started tickling her. She giggled and laughed till he stopped. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder and neck as she ran her hands through his long, soft curly hair. She closed her eyes till he stopped and lifted his head. "Do you think we're being too reckless?" He sighed good-naturedly. "I'm yours, you're mine." He said leaning down and kissing her stomach. He lifted his head slightly, his eyes not leaving her stomach. "I hope you're pregnant." She gasped. "Francis!" He smiled and moved closer to her face. "It would force the wedding sooner. How could my father argue? Even my mother might stop fighting you so hard." He touched foreheads with her. She was smiling back. "You don't think what we're doing is wrong?" She sat up holding the sheet to cover her bare chest. "Seeing as we're not married?"_

 _Francis took hold of her arms and pulled her up keeping her close enough for their faces to be inches away. "After we rule, for a great long while and we leave France and Scotland to our children…" she played with his hair as he put a hand to her cheek. "And our grandchildren and to our great-grandchildren." He leaned closer and began kissing her cheek and down to her neck as he spoke. His breath sent delightful shivers across her skin. "And we meet our maker." He said as he pulled away, so he could see her face again keeping a hand to her cheek. She placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him. "You can ask him yourself." He began kissing the crook of her neck and she laughed as they both lay back in the bed. Just then they heard the door and Mary gave a small squeal and hid under the sheet. Francis turned to see a_ _page_ _open the door. "Forgive me, but there is word for you. From the Holy Seat." Francis was surprised. "The Pope?" he asked. "The Cardinal from the Vatican is in the throne room." The_ _page_ _answered. Francis nodded and the_ _page_ _closed the door._

 _Mary heard the door close and uncovered herself smiling as though they were children and had just fooled their charge. Francis gave a soft chuckle and Mary laughed. He turned to her and making the covers billow he hovered over her. "Or you can ask him now." He sat up straight and changing his voice to sound a little more baritone as he said. "As the word of God is back at court." Mary was covering her mouth to suppress her giggle, but Francis' imitation of the pope tickled her, and she slipped her hands from her mouth laughing. Francis sighed and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "I do wish we could stay like this, but someone else might come in and then what would we do?" Mary smiled and ran a hand through his hair again. "Tonight then? If possible." He nodded and kissed her one more time. "Now off you go." Mary rolled out from under the covers and slipping her robe back on she grabbed her nightgown and headed to her chambers through the passageway._

Mary held her stomach as she tried to quell the nausea that threatened to expose itself. She remembered the night she and Francis made love for the first time a few weeks ago and wondered if the two were connected. They'd visited one another often in the nights and now it had been two weeks. She'd learned a few things since then and it caused her to almost destroy her relationship with Francis. Things were so uncomplicated then and everything seemed okay until Nostradamus revealed the prophecy about one of her friends never returning to Scotland and Francis dying because of her. Now Francis had left and the possibility of legitimizing Bash was hovering over everything as well as Catherine's impending execution. She had pushed Francis away and if what Mary suspected was true it would seal her fate with Francis. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him, but at the same time she knew she could never regain his trust if she kept her suspicions quiet. She looked up when she heard footsteps down the hall getting closer. Kenna appeared and looked worried when she saw how pale Mary looked. "What's wrong Mary? You don't look well." Mary straightened, but started tearing up at the concern in Kenna's voice. "I think I've sealed our fate." Kenna looked puzzled. "What? What's going on?" Mary paused for a few moments then she looked at Kenna. "Walk with me." She took Kenna's arm and they started walking slowly down the corridor. "Two weeks ago when the castle was held by the Italians I went to Francis' room that night because I couldn't sleep. I wanted to know why he'd come back. Why he'd risked himself. That's when he told me he loved me and I realized that I loved him. Things went from there and continued a few nights until recently when we grew distant." Kenna looked confused for a moment until Mary placed a hand on her stomach. Kenna stopped and gasped. "Oh Mary! This could change everything." Mary nodded. "That's why I'm worried. If Nostradamus' prophecy is true and Francis' life is at risk for marrying me this could be worse." Kenna took hold of Mary's arms and stood in front of her. "Maybe and maybe not. Things might have changed. That prophecy was seen before your lovemaking. Maybe the baby changes things." Mary embraced her friend. "I just want to be sure. Francis wanted this to happen you know. The morning after he said he hoped I was pregnant. That it would rush the wedding." Kenna took Mary's arm and started walking. "Then I think you should tell him. Francis knows about the prophecy and he still thinks you should marry. But if you push to hard he'll give in because he loves you and the fear of losing you would be greater." Mary nodded. "But he's probably half way between here and Paris by now." Kenna rubbed her arm. "Then you must tell Bash and have him send for Francis. He might be part of the plan but I'm sure he wouldn't stand in the way of this even if he might have feelings for you." They'd reached the throne room where Henry and Bash were having a heated discussion. "It's now or never." Mary said. Kenna gave her a little nudge and she walked into the throne room.

Bash looked up and saw Mary enter. "Mary. You don't look well." Henry just stood there with his arms crossed. "I must speak with you Bash. Alone." She said. "We will discuss this later." Henry said before nodding his head towards Mary and walking out. "Is everything alright?" Bash said walking closer and taking her hands in his. "No it's not." Mary said a little tremor in her voice. "I have news that will change everything. I'm..." Just then there was a commotion down the hall and Francis walked in followed by Lola. They both looked travel worn and exhausted as if they'd ridden all night. Mary visible paled and swayed slightly. Bash took her arm. "I...I have to go." She said gathering the skirts of her dress and placing another hand on her stomach she ran out of the great hall.

Lola glanced at Francis and then ran after Mary. She found her in her chambers sitting on the settee. Her eyes were red as if she'd been crying. "Mary. What's wrong? It's not because of Francis and I traveling together? We met at a chateau and rode here together all night. Francis was worried about Catherine." Mary shook her head. "No, no it's not that. I mean I did wonder, but that's not why I left." She placed a hand on her stomach absentmindedly and Lola gave her a curious look. "I'm just not feeling the best and didn't want to face him right now." She straightened and a look of determination settled on her face. "Now I'm sure you're exhausted from the trip and don't need to be worried with your queen's problems. I'll be alright." She said shooing Lola to the door. "Alright, but let me know if I can do anything to help." Mary nodded and shut the door behind her. She would talk to Francis. She just needed more time.

Francis left Bash to worry about Mary and went to find his mother. As he entered the room where her execution was to take place he saw her and when she saw him she rushed over to him. "Oh Francis. It's true! You have returned." He embraced her, but she cut it short and gripped his arms. "I'm going to find father. He's hunting near the south keep. I will..." Catherine shook her head. "There's something else you must do. First I want you to know everything I did I did for you." Francis sighed. "You needn't remind me." He said impatiently. "I want you to forget all of it. Ignore it." Francis wasn't sure he heard right. Was the fear of dying getting to her? "What?" "The vision was wrong. You must go and tell Mary that I believe you two can wed." Francis frowned. "I don't understand." Catherine gave a small smile. "Your fate has changed. You may not have believed the prophecy but Mary did. She still loves you. You still love her." Francis grew more impatient. "I did love her. You ruined that." Catherine sighed. "Yes but what do you want? Is it Mary? Is it to save my life? Is it for France's throne? Is it to save your brothers?" Francis stepped back. "Yes of course. I want all those things." Catherine took his arms again. "Than tell Mary I will cause her no harm ever." Francis was having a hard time wrapping his head around everything. "You must go now." Said a voice. He looked up and saw Kenna standing there. "She has something she must tell you. It will change your mind for sure." Francis grew curious. "She's going to be in the throne room." He nodded and left them to get his love back.

Bash wondered if Mary would come back to finish their conversation. She'd told the servants she wanted to be alone so Bash respected that and waited for her in the throne room. He turned and saw Francis standing there. "You're not Mary." He said. Francis shook his head. "No. I was looking for her as well. But now that you're here I can speak with you. I must tell you something and you may not like it." Bash crossed his arms. "I know you are supporting Mary, but you don't have to marry her anymore." Francis explained. Bash frowned. "The prophecy is irrelevant. It's changed. My mother's let it go. Mary can talk to her and Nostradamus. She'll be convinced."

Mary finally got up the courage and headed for the throne room to talk to Francis. Her talk with Kenna had her hopes up, but they started to fade as she heard raised voices coming from the throne room. She peered around the corner and saw Francis and Bash.

Francis moved closer and Bash shook his head. "She won't trust Catherine. I don't trust her." Now it was Francis' turn to frown. "You're going to play on Mary's fear." Bash stepped forward. "She came with me willingly. And she will stay." Francis shook his head. "She turned to you because she had too. It was only a marriage of convenience." Bash started pacing. "And what was yours?" He asked. Francis stopped him. "It went beyond that." Bash was about to say something he would've regretted when Mary walked in.

Francis looked up when he heard footsteps approaching the throne room. He saw Mary enter looking a little pale and unusually nervous. "There you are. I've come to tell you that you don't have to marry him." Francis said. "Mother and Nostradamus say we can be wed." Mary looked puzzled and then seemed to relax a bit. "Say no more. I must talk to you. Alone." Bash turned on his heel walked out of the room. "Come to my chambers." Francis said taking Mary by the elbow. She started looking as if she would drop at any moment. They made their way to his chambers and after ordering the guard to stand outside Francis shut the doors. "What did you want? I really don't want to hear more about your reasoning not to marry me." Mary sighed and sat on the leather chair. "I almost didn't want to come. But I knew I would hurt you even worse if I didn't tell you." Francis paced impatiently. "I'm with child. Your child." she stated simply. Francis froze in his tracks and turned to look at her. Her face was a mixture of worry and delight. "How long have you known?" he asked still slightly shocked. "Not until yesterday." she replied. Francis walked towards her and knelt in front of her. "You know what this means. I can't let you continue with your plan. My heir could be in there and if I let you marry Bash my child will be viewed like Bash was." His eyes held a mixture of pleading and excitement. Mary closed her eyes and stayed quiet for a moment. "But I couldn't live with myself knowing that if I marry you I could be the reason you die." Francis took her hands in his. "I don't believe the prophecy and I don't want to lose you like this either. I still love you. I could've died the night this child was conceived. I could die tomorrow from an assassin. Whatever the reason for my death it could be the result of something you can't control." He lifted her head so she could look at him. "I'm not going to give you up so easily. This child won't be called illegitimate because of a prophecy." Mary sighed. "You once asked me to trust you. Now I'm asking you to trust me again." She lifted a hand to his face and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll give in on one condition. We don't let this baby be the only reason we married and we keep it a secret till after our wedding tour." Francis smiled. Mary looked into his eyes and remembered what he'd said when he'd asked her to marry him. _"I'll pressure you, and listen to you and argue with you, and love you until the day I die."._ "That's two conditions, but I think they can be managed. I love you and wanted to marry you before all this. Now all we have to do is figure out a way to fix the mess and get our plans on track." Mary nodded and kissed him again. "How about we put that on hold?" he said. She gave her reply by kissing him relentlessly.


	2. News That Changed Fate

**I know this is a shorter chapter, but I was trying to get this out to you guys. Next one will hopefully be sooner.**

Francis left Mary sleeping to go find his brother. Mary had asked him to keep Bash safe. She was right to worry. Now that he had made a reach for the throne people would see him as a threat and not just the King's bastard. He found him in the stables brushing his gelding. "Come to finish your lecture, have you?" Bash said. Francis shook his head. "I came to apologize. I know you didn't want any of this." Bash sighed and went to the other side of the gelding. "I don't know what I want anymore. Being the King's illegitimate son leaves me unnoticed for the most part, but at the same time if I try to become someone of importance or even become a possible heir I have enemies and you and the others are threatened." The gelding snorted feeling the tension. "I know, and I hate it. You can't help your parentage, and neither can I. What I'm trying to say is..." Bash sighed. "I'm not blaming you brother. I just want the best for everybody." Francis nodded. "I'm glad because Mary has told me something that would have been bad for both of us." Bash stopped brushing the horse and looked at Francis. "If it's that she loves you more don't waste your breath. I'm not blind." Francis shook his head. "That's not it. You must promise to keep quiet about it. No one can know this. Not yet." Bash put the brush away starting to get a little worried. "Mary's with child. My child." Bash just stared at Francis then leaned against the stall door his mouth agape. "I don't know if I should be happy for you or upset that this could have caused a lot of issues." Francis stepped forward placing his hand on Bash's shoulder. Most of his anger had dissipated when Bash acted genuinely surprised. It proved that he and Mary had never gone further than a kiss. He wasn't fond of the idea of his brother sticking around with feelings for his fiancé. "Be happy. I want you to find someone to love. Someone to love more than Mary. If you want to live without fear you must leave. Once things are set into motion people may target you for reaching for the throne." Bash frowned and pushed passed his brother. "It was easier when I was just the king's bastard son. I must do as you say brother. It will be best for all parties involved." Francis nodded and clapped his brother on the back. "My guards will accompany you on your trip. Make sure you get to your destination safely." Bash nodded and hugged his brother. He knew in his heart what he wanted. He didn't need to talk to Mary to know she loved Francis more. He wouldn't give her the burden of having to tell him she wasn't going to marry him.

Francis knew his brother would most likely slip out sometime that day. Bash wouldn't want a big scene made when everything came to light. He could respect him for that. He left the stables to find Mary, so they could plan to announce their marriage was back on track. He passed Lola and Greer in the hall and nodded hello. They replied with a hello and a knowing smile. Mary must've told them, or they suspected something. He entered his chambers and found Mary still there sitting on the settee. "Things are squared away with Bash. Now to plan how we will announce that the wedding is back on." he placed a hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes. "We simply say that I've changed my mind. That even if Bash is legitimized some people wouldn't accept him and I need all the support I can get for Scotland. It may hurt Bash, but I fear I've hurt him enough already." Francis sat down beside her. "That might work. It would raise a few questions. But whatever the reason we will be together." Mary smiled. Just then a servant knocked, and Francis called for him to enter. "Your majesties are needed in the throne room. There is urgent news from England." Francis stood and dismissed the servant. "This might be the answer." he said holding out his hand. Mary took it and gave him a worried look. "I hope so Francis." They walked hand in hand to the throne room.

The Queen of England was dead. Mary was given an ultimatum. Marry the next future king of France and claim England that day. Any other circumstances she would've resisted being told what to do with her life. This was what she and Francis needed however and so it was the excuse they'd been looking for. That and the fact that Bash had disappeared earlier that day. There was no need to push the legitimization anymore. "So, Mary what say you?" Henry said all eyes of the court on them. Mary kept silent for a few minutes and then pushing back her shoulders, lifting her chin and summoning all the strength she could she stared right back. "I will do what I must for the future of Scotland and France. I will marry Francis." she stated her every word and action dripped with Queenly authority already. Francis hid a smile and did his best to act accordingly. To most he and Mary were still at odds with each other. Now all attention was on them and how they would get along. Little did they know how much they'd already mended things. "Well we have a wedding to plan." Henry said.

Mary excused herself saying she needed to prepare for the wedding. She made it to her chambers to empty the contents of her stomach out of sight of anyone. Lola and Greer came in and disposed of the contents discreetly before helping Mary change out of her simple gown. "Your mother has arrived. She is on her way to your chambers, so we thought we'd better make sure any evidence of the little one is gone." Greer said. Mary gave her a thankful smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You're like sisters to me." Lola squeezed her shoulder. "We know Mary. As long as we find husbands to love us like Francis loves you we'll all be happy." They giggled like they were school girls again. Mary's mother made her entrance congratulating Mary on picking the right one and brought in trunks of things for the wedding. They spent the remainder of the afternoon preparing for the wedding.

Francis hoped Mary was faring well as he prepared for the wedding. He hadn't seen her the rest of the afternoon as he was busy with his preparations. His mother was safe now that legitimizing Bash was out of the question. They just had to make it through today and they could leave for their wedding tour in the morning. He hoped people would be too excited with the prospect of an heir to worry about dates. They would have Catherine to deal with, but he was confident that when the baby was born there would be no question. He was brought out of his reverie when the servant told him they were ready for him in the Great Hall. It had finally come. The night he and Mary would be joined as one in the eyes of God, the King and their people.


	3. Trusting Each Other

**Sorry for the short chapter. I will work on making them longer, but I hate having you guys wait so long.**

Francis eyes filled with wonder and his heart swelled with love when he saw Mary enter in her white dress. Lola, Greer and Kenna walked behind her dressed in lovely silver dresses. Mary smiled and made her way to Francis, her eyes never leaving his. She reached the front and the ceremony began. Soon it was over, and they made their way to the great hall where everyone was gathered. As they entered goose feathers rained from the sky and they glanced at each other sharing a fond memory of their childhood together. They began dancing and Francis stole a few kisses when the dance steps brought them close. "I'm now surer than ever." Mary said. Francis raised an eyebrow. "That it's you. It's always been you." he pulled her close and kissed her again. This time it was with a promise of what was to come.

Mary had no doubts as Francis kissed her that she would be focused on just him when the time for the consummation arrived. The idea of people watching almost made her sick, but she trusted Francis would keep her very busy. Once the dancing was over she parted from Francis to get a small morsel that would hopefully calm her stomach. Mary de Guise approached her with a small smile of victory on her face. "So apparently the messenger's news was wrong. The Queen still lives." Mary glanced at her mother. "She's alive?" Her mother nodded. "Catherine knows, but I would keep the news to yourself." she said. Then Mary's suspicions were confirmed. "You did this. To see me married." Her mother shrugged her shoulders. "The messengers news was flawed. No one could blame that on me. Or you." Mary glanced back at her mother. "Everyone needs a little push on occasion. Even Queens." She smiled. "Even France. All happiness comes with a price. Yours was with another's broken heart." Mary pursed her lips. "Sebastian..." her mother gave her a knowing look. "...will survive." Just then Greer approached. "It's time for the consummation." she said. Mary turned to her. "A moment, please." Greer nodded and walked away. Mary turned to her mother. "Get out. Get out of my life and out of France." She was angry now. "But you have all you've ever wanted." her mother said. "And more power than you." her mother gave her a surprised look. "But I'm your mother. I'm ruling Scotland for you..." Mary stepped a little closer her eyes bright with anger. "Do that. And mind me, do it well. When I return to Scotland, to our home, it will either be because you have failed, or because you are dead." Her mother stepped back, and Mary turned on her heel and walked back to Francis.

Francis stopped talking when Mary approached him a knowing smile on her face. He knew it was time then and took her by the arm he excused himself from their guests. "Will you be well enough to make it through?" he asked silently. She clung tighter to his arm and smiled. "I think I can manage. I'll be glad when we leave for our wedding tour. Then I won't have to worry about anything until we return." They reached the door to their chambers and Mary's stomach gave a little flip. She remembered when they'd first arrived back in Scotland and how she and her ladies had snuck through the castle to watch a consummation. As they entered the room Francis kept her attention on him. Moments passed, and they stood at the end of the bed ready to begin. "Just keep your eyes on me." Francis whispered. Mary gave a slight nod and closed her eyes as he began kissing her cheek then down her neck. As he continued his caresses it was easy to forget about everyone in the room.

Mary lay back onto the pillows and responded in kind to Francis' kisses and caresses. She opened her eyes for a moment to take in his handsome face and saw Bash out of the corner of her eye with a few guards surrounding him and King Henry standing there looking pleased. Francis noticed her distraction and when he saw the cause of it he captured her lips in a passionate kiss and she was lost again. She knew the sooner they came together the sooner everyone would leave, and they would have privacy. She encouraged Francis by deepening the kiss and putting her hands on his lower back. He finally gave them what they wanted, and they were officially man and wife in the eyes of men and God.


	4. Welcome Home

2 Months later

Bash reigned in his gelding on the hillside overlooking the road to the castle. He knew Mary and Francis were returning in a few days and he hoped they could do something about Henry's growing madness. No one else in the castle seemed the wiser. Catherine had been able to keep it under control, but Bash knew it was getting worse. He'd been hiding out in a cabin used by local hunters. The night of Mary and Francis' wedding he'd been traveling to a ship bound for Spain, but someone had paid Francis' guards to kill him. He'd killed them first and then found the cabin. The only reason he knew about Henry was because he'd come upon Kenna while she was outside the castle walls hunting for the ball Charles had lost. He'd been keeping watch and she'd stumbled upon his hiding place. The past two months she had confided in Bash and they'd grown closer. She'd been targeted by Henry ever since she'd arrived to be his next mistress and Bash could see she was scared. He'd given her ideas on how to dissuade the King by falsifying letters to a so-called suitor. It was a small thing, with Henry's growing madness, but he seemed to be occupied by other things lately. His gelding snorted, and he brought himself back to the present. He urged his mount into a canter and headed back to the cabin. He put his tack away and after rubbing the gelding down he let him loose in the corral. He opened the door and he was met by a frantic Kenna. "What are you doing here? You could've been followed. Or worse." he said tossing his coat to the side. "I don't know how much longer I can avoid Henry." she said trembling. He noticed marks on her wrists and how disheveled her hair looked. "Nothing like that happened, but he was trying." she said when she saw the question in his eyes. He sighed and pulled her close. "We'll think of something. I just want to know. Why me? I'm not a lord or a noble. They could take you away from the King." She pulled back and looked up at him. "Because I saw how you put the people you love over everything else. And though most girls would feel flattered by the attention of the king I don't envision myself being known as a king's mistress." She made a move to wrap her arms around his neck. "I envision myself being a man's wife." Bash searched her eyes and saw she cared for him. He started to realize that he was beginning to care for someone else. Someone he could have. He leaned down and ever so softly placed his lips to hers.

Kenna had dreamed of what her first kiss would be like and this far exceeded them. Bash wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She gripped his shoulders with her hands and deepened the kiss. Bash lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Could you see yourself with me?" She brought a hand to his cheek. "I don't want you regretting anything." He whispered. She gave him a slow smile and brought his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss and her legs became like jelly. He held her up and continued to kiss her and she returned them. She pushed his coat off and he unclasped her cloak letting it fall to the floor. She let him take over and soon she found herself lying on his bed looking up into his eyes. She saw no lust or distant affection in them, but a hope of more and possibly the beginning of love. She closed her eyes as he knew her in more ways than she ever imagined.

Bash pushed the doubts to the back of his mind as he made Kenna his own in every way. He traced kisses from her lips to her shoulder and caressed her in ways that had her clinging to him asking for more. When he finally gave it to her she gave a small gasp and closed her eyes then sighed in pleasure. He rolled off and lay beside her both breathing hard, but happy. She gathered beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. Though it was still early they both fell asleep in each other's arms a new love born anew.

Mary placed a hand on her protruding stomach as the carriage hit a rut in the road. Francis glanced over at her and she gave him a smile. "I'm fine. Placing a hand on my stomach is something we pregnant women do often. Trust me." She took his hand. "You'll be the first to know if something's wrong." He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Are you warm enough?" he asked pulling the blanket up. She smiled. "Yes. I just wish we could go back. To two months ago and do it all over." She turned to look at him. "Me in my wedding gown, walking down the aisle to you at Notre Dame." He smiled and tilted his head back in and gave her a knowing look. "Now we're back to reality. That's what you're thinking." She sighed and looked straight ahead. "Politics, backstabbing, murder. Just another day at French court." He smiled at her. "I know. I promise we will get away again. You did marry a future king you know." She turned to him. "And with my mother no longer an obstacle, Nostradamus' prophecy no longer lingering, and Bash away in Spain." She gave a small smile. "I hope he's safe and he finds happiness." Francis didn't answer he just nodded and gave a strained smile. "There is one thing that everyone will want from us that we can agree on." She sat back and smiled. "A castle full of little royals?" They both chuckled and Francis kissed her telling her it was the one thing he looked forward too. That they both looked forward too. "We are already working on that one." She said as she placed his hand on her stomach.

Bash woke to find Kenna still in his arms. He glanced around and calculated that it was late afternoon. He sat up and Kenna stirred. "What is it?" She asked groggily. "You have to get back to the castle. Francis and Mary will be arriving, and they will be looking for you. Remember what I said. Get Francis and Mary here somehow. Tell them what's been happening." Kenna nodded as she hurried to get dressed. She grabbed her cloak and started for the door, but Bash took her hand and pulled her back to him giving her one last kiss before she left. "I love you." He said. "Now go." He pushed her to the door and she headed back for the castle.

A few hours later and the carriage slowed to a stop. Mary woke when Francis nudged her shoulder. She pulled her cloak tighter to keep the chill out and hide her stomach. She wasn't ready to explain anything until they were settled back in. Francis helped her out of the carriage and they made their way into the castle. The fanfare sounded as they entered the hall, and everyone applauded. Mary saw Lola, Greer and a somewhat flushed Kenna and made her way over to them. "I missed you all!" she said. They all met her and embraced with smiling faces. "You both look happy." Greer said. Mary gave a smile to Francis. "We were. We are." He placed a hand on her neck and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure we'll be just as happy as we were in Paris, and Anet, and every castle from her to the Loire Valley." They smiled. "We met plenty of possible suitors and they are very keen to meet you all." Lola and Greer seemed eager, but Kenna seemed distracted. Before Mary could ask what was bothering Kenna, Catherine called her name and approached. Mary realized she hadn't eaten anything since the start of their journey and was feeling faint. She gripped Francis' hand a little firmer and pasted a smile on her face as Catherine kissed both cheeks. "Oh, how I've missed you." She turned to Francis and did the same whispering in his ear. She slipped passed them and Mary gave Francis a look. "And so, the politics and backstabbing begin." He gave her a grim smile and started to leave, but Mary held his hand tighter. "Help me get to our chambers." She whispered. He kept the worry off his face and just walked with her ordering one of the servants to fetch some food. He left her with her ladies' maids and told her he would be back.

Francis found his mother waiting for him in the library. "It's good to see you've kept the kingdom from falling apart." He said dryly, a hint of a smile on his face. Catherine wore a pinched look but smiled anyway. "It hasn't been easy. I'm glad you're back, but Bash didn't make it to his ship. We found the guards dead in the middle of the forest. No sign of Bash." She stated. Francis frowned and crossed his arms. "We've had search parties out looking for him. He will be found." Catherine added. "Why waist resources? As long as he keeps his distance and stays quiet everything will be fine." Francis said pacing. Catherine huffed and shook her head. "What if…" Francis stopped her by raising a hand and shaking his head. "No. I will look further into it myself. We have other things to worry about. Bash is the least of our concern." Catherine sighed. "Yes, I suppose you are right. I hope one of those things is having an heir right away." Francis pretended to cough so he could conceal his smirk. He respected Mary's wishes, so he kept quiet. "Mother's know best." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on my wife before I'm called back to court." He said turning on his heel and leaving.

Mary was glad when the food arrived, and she insisted Kenna and the others to try on the dresses she brought them. She had gotten rid of her cloak and so far, none of them had noticed anything different. Mary hoped they just figured it was all the eating from the honeymoon. Kenna seemed distracted the whole time they talked, and Mary made a mental note to talk to her later. "These dresses are lovely." Lola said. "I'm sure we'll impress any potential suitors with them." Mary smiled and took a sip from her glass. "Now Mary, are you pregnant yet?" Greer asked. Mary almost choked on her drink but managed to swallow. "Greer." Kenna said. "It's fine Kenna, I was expecting that question to come up." Just then the door opened, and Francis walked in. "Ah there you are. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to speak to my wife before we are called back to court." He said. Lola, Kenna and Greer smiled and gathered their things before leaving.

Francis smiled when he saw Mary visible relax. "Perfect timing. They were questioning me, and I was about to reveal our little secret." She said whispering the last part. Francis chuckled and walked over to the bed where she was sitting and took her hands in his. "Eventually the truth will come out. I'm surprised my mother doesn't know already." Mary nodded. "Perhaps we can mention something tomorrow or just let them figure it. Your mother wasn't looking for it before we were married. Now, on the other hand, she may not be fooled for long." Francis touched her cheek and traced her jawline, placing his other hand on her stomach. "Have I told you how happy I am?" Mary smiled and placed her hand on top of his at her stomach. "Multiple times." Francis leaned in for a kiss and pulled her close. She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "Did you notice Kenna acting strange at all?" Francis shook his head. "She seemed a little preoccupied. Why?" he said kissing each of her knuckles. Mary was trying to stay focused, but his kisses weren't helping. "She didn't seem her usual self." Francis moved to kissing her neck. "Maybe you can talk to her later." Mary put her hands on each of his shoulders as his kisses began to move lower. "What if somethings wrong?" Mary said breathlessly. Francis moved back up to kiss her jawline. "It can wait." He said claiming her lips in his. Mary cupped his face in her hands as he kissed her senseless.

Mary sighed blissfully as Francis placed kisses all over her face and caressed her with his hands. She leaned back till she was laying on the bed with Francis over her. She let him free her of her travel dress and responded in kind to his touch. She was still amazed at how right and wonderful it felt to know each other as man and wife. She was glad they still had something to remind them of their honeymoon. Francis lay beside her moments after their lovemaking caressing her stomach. "It's amazing how you were made to carry our baby." Mary placed a hand on his holding it still. "There are a lot of things I've learned since we've been married that are amazing." He kissed her hair and they just held each other.


	5. The New Normal

A week later Kenna decided it was time to talk to Mary. She could tell that Francis and Mary had started to realize something was wrong with Henry and she knew they were looking for Bash. She found Mary in her chambers sitting at her desk. "Oh Kenna. I've been meaning to talk to you, but we've been so busy since returning." Mary said when the maid announced Kenna's arrival. "You have?" she asked curiously. Mary rose from her desk and made her way over to the settee motioning for Kenna to sit. "You seemed somewhat distracted when we returned, and you've been like that ever since." Kenna seemed to relax a little. "Oh Mary. You know how much Henry has been trying to get my attention? Well it's been getting worse lately." Mary took Kenna's hands in hers. "I'll see if there is anything Francis can do. Maybe get one of the potential suitors to come to court. Maybe if Henry sees one of them interested in you he'll back off." Kenna smiled and ducked her head. "Thank you, Mary, but I may have found someone already." she seemed to be holding back a little bit. "Go on." Mary said. Kenna sighed and pulling her hands away she stood and paced. "I know Bash didn't make it to Spain and I know they are looking for him." Mary looked at her curiously. "What are you not telling me?" Kenna stopped and faced her. "I don't need a suitor because I've been seeing Bash." she said matter of factly. Mary stood and clasped her hands together. "I didn't know he was sent away and he happened upon me when I ventured outside the castle walls. He noticed something was bothering me and so we talked. I found out what had happened and told him he should disappear, but he couldn't leave without figuring out who wanted him dead. Then recently we both realized the other reason he was staying." She fell silent and Mary guessed the rest.

Bash threw his catch down on the table in the cabin. He'd been out investigating and figured he would get some supper while he was at it. So far, he'd learned very little except that they were still looking for him and that the guards were paid by someone. He hoped Kenna could get some help. After two months he hoped Francis was over his anger. He dressed the pheasant and put it on the fire to cook. He changed out of his wet clothes and hung them up to dry. He was growing tired of living alone and loving Kenna was making the loneliness worse. "Help me find the people responsible." he whispered the prayer realizing it had been a long time since he'd uttered one.

Mary looked Kenna straight in the eye. "Are you carrying his child?" she asked bluntly. Kenna was taken aback for a moment, but she regained her composure. "No. We hadn't gone that far until last week when you arrived. I love him, Mary and he loves me. I want to help him, so he doesn't have to hide." she replied her voice never wavering and her gaze fixed on Mary. "I will have to discuss this with Francis, but I promise we will keep this secret. You must take every precaution. If anyone were to find you sneaking around it wouldn't bode well for either you or Bash." Kenna gave a simple nod. Mary moved to where she was standing and pulled her into an embrace. "I hoped Bash would find happiness." she pulled back enough so their faces were a few inches away. "This may not sound like something I would say, but perhaps you should become pregnant. I have no doubt Bash loves you. A child would make that love stronger and could even persuade some people." Kenna gave her a curious look. "You're right it doesn't sound like you." Mary stepped back and smiled. "Let's just say that advice comes from my own experience." Understanding seemed to dawn on Kenna. "What did you really think was the reason for my slight change in appearance?" Mary asked placing a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. Francis and she had decided to tell everyone that week. She was done hiding behind things or wearing concealing clothes. Kenna smiled and embraced her again. Kenna left to relay the message to Bash and Mary called for her maids to help her change for their announcement.

Bash was carving the pheasant when the door opened, and a draft of cold air blew in. He held the knife up until he realized it was Kenna. "I talked to Mary and she said she would figure something out." Bash finished cutting up the pheasant and grabbed two plates. "You really should stay at the castle until they do work something out. You'll be safe now that Mary and Francis have returned." Kenna took a bite of the pheasant and then handed some to Bash. "I want to be with you." she said. Bash pulled her close and kissed her till her knees went weak. "The pheasant will get cold." he said teasingly. Kenna took another bite and fed another one to Bash. "I'm not hungry for pheasant really. I'm craving something far sweeter." she said tilting her chin higher to meet his lips. The taste of seasoned pheasant and wine mingled together as she kissed him hungrily.

Kenna knew Bash forgot about the pheasant when he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. So far, her backup plan was working. She'd taken Mary's advice wholeheartedly and seeing both the danger and the hope in it she went with it. She returned her focus to Bash when he started caressing her. She felt her senses come alive and she gave a soft moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all she had. His hands found the ties on her dress and he rid her of it along with her corset. He slid his hand down the length of her leg and she released her hold on his neck and lay back her eyes closed. She lay there as he worked on ridding himself of his clothes taking in everything about him. She stroked his chest and he smiled at her. She pulled him to her and invited the warmth of his body against hers. She ran her hands through his hair as he began kissing her again his body hovering over hers.

Bash was enjoying getting lost in the sensations of making love to Kenna. He hesitated a little hoping he wasn't letting his guard down too much but was soon brought back to reality as her lips touched his neck. It felt like she had lit a fire under his skin. He began kissing her neck, lips and shoulders with much more passion. All his thoughts melded into one and that was Kenna. The taste of her, the softness of her skin and the connection they had. He realized he'd held back too long because suddenly he was lying on his back and she was on top of him. He gave a low groan as her lips and hands brought his body alive. A few seconds later he heard Kenna gasped and felt her fall against him. He pulled away and rolled till she was lying on the bed again and he lowered himself to her claiming her very swollen lips in his. She slid her hands up and down his back and then just let them fall to the bed. He rolled off when he felt her stop and closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. She lay quiet for a moment and then she buried her face into his neck. His arms came around her and he kissed her hair. "I don't want to leave." she whispered. He rubbed her back in small circles and she relaxed. "I know."

Kenna woke a few hours later to find Bash sitting at the table eating cold pheasant. She smiled and sat up pulling the sheet to her chest. She crossed her arms over her stomach as she watched him. If she wasn't already pregnant she certainly was now. She rolled off the bed and began to slip her clothes back on. She heard Bash come up behind her and began to lace her corset for her. "This isn't as fun you know." He said. She smiled. "I know. But I have to get back to the castle before someone comes looking for me." Bash wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her head. "I'm finding myself hoping for the day you don't have to leave me." Kenna leaned her head back on his shoulder to look up at him. "Let's hope that day comes soon. Or we shall have to run away together." Bash replied with a soft kiss. He lifted his head and winked. "Now you must stop tempting me and return to your Queen." He dropped his arms from around her waist and swatted her bottom as though she were a spoiled child. Kenna gasped and lunged for the fire poker and chased him around the cabin as he laughed. She gave up a few minutes later and just laughed with him.

Francis found Mary walking in the hallways with Greer and Lola. "Ah Francis I wanted to talk to you about some news I received." Greer and Lola made their excuses and left the couple alone. "I was just coming to talk to you as well." He took her arm and they continued down the hallway. "I was thinking about announcing the news tonight at the banquet. I'm sure waiting three months is long enough." Mary nodded. "I think that's a good plan. I'm getting tired of hiding it. Which brings me to the thing I wanted to mention to you." She led Francis into their chambers before continuing. "Before I say anything you must promise me you will hear me out before doing anything." She said growing serious. "I will." Francis grew curious and leaned against the desk. "Kenna knows where Bash is. He happened upon her when she was avoiding Henry by playing with the boys outside. They confided in one another and have been meeting since then. You know Henry was trying to have Kenna since we came to France. Since we were gone she found refuge by going to Bash and he in return got information on why the guards tried to kill him." Francis walked over to the fireplace and stared into it. "Bash has returned?" Mary pursed her lips and tilted her head. "Look I know you two didn't part on good terms, but the point is he was trying to leave when I'm pretty sure it was your father who bribed the guards to try and kill him. There is something wrong with your father and there are people out there who are starting to figure it out. That's what Kenna told me Bash has learned." She kept talking before Francis could reply anymore.

Francis was quiet for a few more moments and Mary hoped he would understand. "Mary what you are saying could sound like treason to some people." he said turning to her looking slightly upset and little worried. "That's why I chose to tell you in secret rather than do anything behind your back." she replied. "If what you are saying is true then we could have a rebellion on our hands. Protestant to be exact." Mary stood and walked over to him. "Then we must do something. If there is to be a future for our little one." Francis seemed to soften at the mention of the child. "Francis, I know you want to part ways with Bash, but we need everyone we can get to be on our side." she said touching his cheek ever so softly. "I'm wholly yours. There is nothing between Bash and I except friendship." She hoped he could see the truth in her eyes. He was silent at first looking back into the fire and then he looked back at her and smiled. "I believe you. For the sake of our babe and the kingdom of France we must act now." Mary embraced him dwelling on the feel of him in her arms. The next few moves they made would determine the future their child would have.


	6. All Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

A week later Kenna was visiting the kitchen when her stomach suddenly betrayed her, and she ran out the servant's entrance before her breakfast ended up on the floor. She began to put the pieces together as she made her way back to her chambers. Perhaps she didn't require Mary's advice. Mayhap she'd conceived their first night together. She sat down at her small vanity and found a piece of paper and began adding everything up and calculating her monthly occurrence. She would wait to be sure, but all the signs were there. She was carrying Bash's childlike she had planned. Now that it was happening, and Bash was still hiding she was sure she would wait before telling anyone. It wasn't as if she was carrying the future Kings child. She hoped she could keep it quiet for the next few weeks would determine the fate of her and her child.

 **1 Month Later**

Catherine was still a little miffed that she had missed the signs of Mary's pregnancy. They had announced the news at a banquet that was held during the festivities of Queen for a day. She could admit that it concreted their future as rulers now that Mary was proven to bear children. The Kings growing madness was proving to be an obstacle and he was growing more insistent that Mary take the throne of England now that the Queen was dead. Francis had even had the audacity to welcome his brother back to court as his right-hand man. She was worried that it would give more fuel for the fire of revolt that was starting to spark in some towns. She felt as though her control of things were slipping from her grasp and it was making her mad with worry. She made her way to the great hall to talk to Francis. He was working with Bash to get ahead of the rebellion or be prepared if worst came to worst. She needed to know all that he knew, or she feared she would go mad.

Mary smoothed the front of her casual blue gown as she studied her ever changing body in the mirror. Now that everyone knew she didn't bother hiding anything and her bump was a bit more pronounced in this gown. She knew Francis would be please and it would to her good to see him be a happy and proud father-to-be. She was just about to leave her chambers to go for a walk in the courtyard when Kenna and Greer entered her room. Greer had been entertaining her suitor who was the kitchen boy Leith turned noble when Bash made him his right-hand man after Francis made Bash his. Kenna on the other hand had made things official when Bash was welcomed back, and they were newly engaged, but not newly together. Granted Henry was a bit miffed, but he'd found another plaything and seemed satisfied at present. Thankfully Bash and Francis' reunion wasn't as tense as she thought it would be and after smoothing things over with Henry and the nobles Bash was settling in nicely. "Kenna, Greer to what do I owe this pleasure?" Mary said walking towards them away from the mirror. "First I must say how lovely you look in that dress." Greer said. "Yes, positively glowing as some might say." Kenna added a curious sparkle in her eye. Mary grew curious and studied Kenna a bit more. "We just wanted to give you the good news before anyone else." Greer continued. "Leith has asked for my hand and..." Greer paused looking at Kenna. "Let's just say I took your advice those few weeks ago and your little one will have a cousin to run around with. I waited to be sure, but it's been a month. I'm pregnant." Mary gasped and then embraced Kenna and then Greer. "Congratulations to you Greer and dear Kenna things have worked out so much better for you." Kenna nodded. "Yes, I'm glad he returned to court because he wanted too though." Mary felt her heart constrict with the feelings of joy and belonging. She embraced both of her friends again. "Oh, I'm so glad you're with me. Now we must tell Lola." Greer and Kenna laughed at their Queen's giddiness. "Yes let's. I believe she's out in the garden talking to a Lord Julien." Kenna said. They all left Mary's chambers arm in arm and smiling like school girls.

Francis slid his gaze over the map of the surrounding provinces. He and Bash were drawing closer to finding out the main source of the rumors and the ones leading the rebellion. They hoped once they dealt with them they could focus on the main source...Henry's madness. "I've learned from my last patrol that the town near Calais seems to be growing." Bash said. Francis clasped his hands behind his back. "That does seem a logical place to start a revolt. I'm sure there are still those loyal to England that are still sore since the Siege." Bash nodded. "Anyone who would want to join from other towns would gather there. Its importance as the port would give them an advantage. Ships from England carrying soldiers could make port there." He placed his hands on the table overlooking the map. "Could this be part of some English plot as a last-ditch effort?" Francis moved to stand by the fireplace contemplating Bash's words. "They could be trying to keep us busy here while they up their efforts in Scotland." Francis pursed his lips and nodded. "Then we must send scouts to Scotland and assess the situation there. If we try to put down the rebellion near Calais using most of our men, then we won't have enough to keep Scotland." Bash nodded back and turned to send out the troops.

Catherine nodded to Bash as she passed him in the hallway. She entered the great hall and saw Francis still pouring over maps on the table. "We need to talk." She said standing in front of the table. Francis sighed. "Yes?" He said. "Any reason you've been keeping me in the dark?" She didn't even bother masking the anger in her voice. Francis lifted his head and glanced at her. "What are you on about?" He replied. "First you hide Mary's pregnancy then you bring Bash into your confidence and you seem to be ignoring the fact that your lovely father..." Francis put his hand up and then walked her over to the corner. "There are enough rumors going around already. Now I'm sorry for your inconvenience, but can't you just trust someone else for once in your life. I know about father. Bash is my brother and he's saved my life more than once. He knows more about the outside kingdom than anyone. And last of all Mary was only hiding it because she wanted something else to be ours before it was anyone else's." Catherine rethought her argument when she realized how mature her son was becoming. "Mary and I have loved each other since the night the castle was held hostage. I will do everything I can to secure our son's future. So, father and the rebellion are being taken care of. If I need your advice I will ask for it." At that statement Catherine knew the conversation was over. "Well I see my son is finally growing into his role." She patted his hand and smiled. Francis went back to his maps and Catherine walked back to her rooms. She would let this play out and if it failed she would have a backup.

Mary began to feel her energy start to wane and bid Lola and the others a farewell. They had spent most of the afternoon out in the gardens telling Lola the news and Mary had even told them her story. She placed a hand on her belly and headed back to her chambers. She sent one of the servants to the kitchen for some food and then decided to find Francis, so they could share a snack together. She found him still in the great hall. He looked up when she came in and smiled at her. "Is it dinner time already?" She shook her head and made her way to the table. "Nay, but it is past lunch and you've been shut in here most of the day." she replied her eyes filled with honest worry. He sighed and stepped away from the table to where she stood on the other side. "Then it is time for a break I suppose." he said. She smiled and took his arm. "And I have everything ready if you'll just come with me." He raised an eyebrow curiously and then ordering the servants to set the table to the side he followed her out of the great hall.

Francis took a breath and tried to get his mind clear of matters of state, so he could enjoy a few stolen moments with his wife. He knew that she would soon be facing much time alone till the baby came during her confinement and he wanted to make the most of watching his wife carry their child while he could. When he stepped into her chambers he inhaled the scent of warm bread and cheese and his stomach rumbled. He realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast and he was famished. He followed her to the table and they sat down. He began to fill his plate with some fruit as well as bread and a few pieces of cheese. Mary took a few pieces of bread and filled the rest of her plate with cheese and fruit. "I'm afraid I skipped lunch as well. I was too busy talking with Lola, Kenna and Greer most of the afternoon." Francis popped a few grapes into his mouth. "I'm sorry I let the time slip by. I may be able to skip a few meals, but you shouldn't. If we would've had an actual lunch..." Mary reached across the table and placed a hand on his. "It's my fault more than yours. You are trying to deal with a serious situation. The least I could've done is put a lunch together. But no matter. We are eating now and that's all behind us." Francis looked at her memorizing her face and the way her curls framed her face. "I just realized something." he said his eyes never leaving her face. She placed the last piece of bread on her plate into her mouth before answering. "What?" He leaned forward placing his elbows on the table. "We are eating together, and no one is bothering us and not one time did we mention anything about politics, but a missed lunch." She pushed her plate to the side and took a sip of her wine. "I guess it's a little taste of what a normal husband and wife would talk about." He shook his head chuckling softly. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough from Bash, but Kenna told me today that she is with child."

Mary really smiled when she saw genuine joy for his brother cross Francis' face. "That's really good news. I'm sure Bash will be thrilled." he stood and came over to her side of the table and motioned for her to join him on the settee. "That food was just what I needed. Thank you, Mary for everything." He took her hands in his. "For loving me back, marrying me, supporting me, and providing us with a child to call our own." she couldn't help but smile as her heart beat a little faster with all the love she was feeling. She was overwhelmed with his words and she blamed it on being pregnant. Her tears only made Francis gentler as he took her in his arms. "I love you." she whispered. He stroked her hair and kissed her head. "And I love you." he put a hand under her chin and lifted her face placing his lips to hers. She placed a hand to his cheek and the other gripped his shoulder. He placed a hand on her stomach and the other slid from under her chin to the nape of her neck. Before she could even take a breath, he'd lifted her off the settee and carried her to the bed. She could sense he was taking care not to do anything that would harm the baby. She loved him more for it and wrapped both arms around his neck. He pulled her close and she tucked her head into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't care if anyone need him he was holding her, and she didn't want it to stop.

Francis held Mary neither of them saying anything. They just took a moment to enjoy each other's presence. He felt something move and he moved back and saw Mary's dress shift. He placed his hand on her stomach and felt it ripple underneath his hand. He smiled and kissed Mary's forehead. "I think our little one is saying hello." She opened her eyes and smiled. "He...or she has been moving around for a few days now." Francis sighed and watched her stomach move slightly again. "I want to try my very best not to miss these little things. It's going to be hard, but I'm sure you'll remind me." He said. She smiled and placed her hand over his on her stomach and kissed him.

Kenna waited for Bash to come to their chambers for supper. She had told her queen and closest friends and now it was time to tell her husband. She headed to the table and made sure everything was in order. She settled onto the settee and picked up the little blanket she was making for their little one. A few minutes later he came in and tossed off his cloak and his sword and then walked over to her. "How are you love?" he said kissing her forehead. "I'm well. Shall we eat? I've got something to tell you." She said rising from the settee and leading him over to the table. Bash raised an eyebrow curiously and followed her. She sat down, and he sat across from her watching and waiting for her to say something. "Let's eat a little first. We might not get to it after the news I have." she gave him a cheeky smile. "That doesn't help my curiousness at all." he replied digging into the food.

Bash's curiosity was piqued the moment he saw Kenna sitting on the settee calm as could be. She'd slipped something under the pillow when he came in and he was starting to think it had something to do with her news. He told her about the meeting he'd had with Francis and the other happenings throughout the day. When he'd finished his meal, he pushed his plate back and looked across the table at his beautiful wife. "Now are you ready to tell me about the news?" She scooted her chair back and stood walking over to him. She squatted down in front of him and took his hands in hers. "I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, but I decided to wait because I didn't want it to have any bearing on your decision to return to court. I'm hoping you will find this news as pleasing as I did." she paused chewing on her lip nervously. Bash squeezed her hands and leaned forward so his face was only inches from hers. "Tell me Kenna. You know I love you." she sighed and then smiled. "I'm pregnant." Bash straightened in surprise and a few minutes passed before a smile spread across his face and he pulled Kenna into his arms. "I'm...I don't seem to have any words." he said clearly speechless. "You're happy, aren't you?" Kenna asked pulling back and looking into his eyes. He was still trying to process the news, but he nodded and gave her a smile. He really was ecstatic, but he was worried too. Henry wasn't the greatest father figure. "I'm sure you're scared. I am too, but I don't doubt that if you show this child as much love as you show me everything will be okay." Kenna said bringing him back to the present. "I do love you." he said. Kenna waved her fingers, the light glinting of the ring. "I know." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. He breathed in the scent of her and he realized how much the news really did make him happy. He stood and lifted her with him capturing her lips in a deeper kiss.

Kenna wasn't sure if Bash was happy with the news until he returned her kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he lifted her up and closed her eyes when he deepened the kiss. She returned his kisses letting him take over when he began to move his hands across her body. He kept her mouth busy while his hands did everything else. She moaned and arched herself towards him. All he did was keep her mouth captured in his lips as he drove her senses mad with his hands. Finally, she let her body have control and closed her eyes as she responded to his touch. She lost track of time as she lost herself in the ecstasy of the moment. Then she was brought back to the present when she felt him on top of her. She opened her eyes and gasped then he captured her mouth with his silencing her. She couldn't imagine a better way to spend the evening celebrating.


	7. A Yuletide Blessing

_**Sorry I haven't posted sooner, but it's been a busy, yet wonderful Christmas and I feel like New Year's Eve is a perfect time to post this chapter. As we see the old year out and the new year in enjoy adding this bit of warmth and happiness to your celebrations! Happy New Year to my fellow Frary peeps!**_

 **6 months later**

Francis rubbed his face in his hands and sat back in the chair as he sat at his desk. They had silenced the rebellion, but not without both French and Scottish blood shed fighting the English. Things were quiet now and it was back to the usual politics at French court. Greer and Leith were to be married in the spring for neither wanted a winter wedding and Lola had found a dashing young suitor among French court. Bash and Kenna had married not long after she revealed she was pregnant. Not long after their wedding tour ended Henry had fallen ill. The physician couldn't decide if it was related to his madness or the work of some other infection. Francis kept his suspicions that his mother had something to do with it to himself. If she did she would deal with the consequences of her guilt. He was growing tired of the waiting game by knowing when Henry would breathe his last. The woman Helena who he had taken to be his mistress left as soon as he was sick and so his care was left to the servants and Bash's mother Diane. In the last month his father was no longer lucid enough to run the kingdom, so it fell onto Francis' shoulders. So, while Mary grew bigger with their child he was spending most of his time trying to sort out the messes his father made. The ones he or Catherine didn't know about soon enough to stop them. If it wasn't for his secret visits to Mary during her time of "lying in" he feared her would've gone mad. He glanced at the clock and realized she would be taking her evening meal. He decided to leave matters of state for the morning and headed to his chambers to freshen up. It was time to visit his wife. He decided if he could help it the next time she was pregnant she wouldn't have to seclude herself. He wanted to see her every day. He felt as though the sight of his glowing pregnant wife made him love her even more.

Mary placed a hand on her bulging stomach as she pushed herself off her settee. It was getting harder for her to get around this last month especially getting up and down. She was glad for Francis' visits for without his company she feared she would go mad. Not that there was anything wrong with her ladies' maids company, but she missed her husband. A few moments later a servant entered with her supper and she gladly received it. She was certain the baby would be a boy as often as she was hungry. She sat down at the small table they had set up and started eating her meal. Two minutes later the door opened to the passageway and Francis entered the room. "You are a lovely sight for sore eyes." He said smiling real wide. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I'm a sight. Just not a lovely one." She said taking a bite of the chicken. He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her head then snatched one of the small boiled potatoes off the plate. "You are very beautiful and if I could have it my way I would keep you like this as much as possible." He replied popping the potato into his mouth a teasing sparkle in his eye. "Cheeky." Mary said finishing her chicken. "I think I'd prefer at least a few months to a year in between babies. I'm not overly fond of being shut away from everything." Francis sat across from her on the table and placed his hands with his fingers steepled under his chin. "I'm not either. I miss your advice and help in the matters of court and things are harder now that Father is reaching the end." His voice grew softer with a seriousness to it. "Mother is doing what she can, but it really isn't the same without you." Mary could see this last few months were as hard on him as they were on her. Sure, he'd visited her in the past but that consisted mostly of kissing and other things including some small talk, but there was never enough time to discuss the matters of court when he was constantly being summoned and had to sneak in and out. She was sure they were both glad her time was approaching. She was worried that she might be farther along than she thought since her lower back had been bothering her all day. She focused on eating her food and spending precious time with her husband.

Francis watched as his wife devoured her food and he ate the second portion he had sent up. They ate the rest of their meal putting in a few sentences here and there but mostly enjoying each other's presence. When they finished Francis stood and suggested they sit on the couches and catch up for a few minutes before he was needed in the Great Hall for the evening dinner to be served. Mary nodded and pushed herself up and away from the chair and table placing a hand on her protruding stomach and the other on her lower back. "Help me sit down Francis. It feels like a knife is twisting in my lower back." She held out her hand and he took it letting her lean on him as she waddled to the couch. Just as she was about to sit down liquid gushed from between her legs and pooled on the floor. She glanced up at him with a mix of embarrassment and dread on her face. "You'd better go and call for the midwife. I think our little one is about to make his or her appearance." Francis felt anxiousness and a little bit of fear as he placed a kiss on her lips and then rushed down the passageway to his chambers. He sent a rider for the midwife and alerted Kenna and Greer. They immediately rushed to Mary's chambers under strict orders to keep his mother out of the chamber until the baby was born. Mary didn't need any extra stress at this moment.

Catherine immediately headed for her daughter-in-law's chambers when she heard the news that she was in labor. She was hoping she wouldn't be a disappointment and produce a son for Francis. She arrived at the chambers but frowned when two guards and a servant were blocking her way. "Stand aside. I must see how Mary fares." she said firmly. The guards didn't move and stared ahead. She noticed they were part of Francis' special guard. "I'm sorry your Majesty, but we are under strict orders to keep you out of Queen Mary's chambers. On the Regent's orders." the servant said. Catherine started to protest but thought better of it. She knew Francis would be on the throne in a matter of weeks if Henry's worsened state continued and she needed to stay on good terms with him. "Inform me at once when I'm allowed entry." The servant bowed, and Catherine turned on her heel and walked away heading back to her chambers to await the news.

Francis hurried to Mary's chambers through the passageway. Her labor pains had started the evening before and lasted all through the night. He'd informed the guests in the great hall of the events and after toasting to the Queen and child's health he bid them farewell leaving them to their meal. He knew he was expected to stay with them till the birth was over, but he wanted to be near Mary and knew she wanted him as well.

Mary bit down on the piece of wood the midwife had given her to keep from screaming out loud. The pain was almost unbearable as the contractions grew closer together. Her hair clung to her damp forehead as she panted. She gripped the sides of the bed her knuckles turning white with the intensity of her grip. "You're doing great my Queen. Almost time for you to push." Lola wiped her forehead with a cool cloth and encouraged her. Greer had just left to take Kenna back to her and Bash's chambers. She'd been rushing around trying to help the midwife and had gotten short on breath and a little too warm. The midwife had ordered her to retire for the night. It was still too early for her to go into labor, so she saw the sense in it and waddled back to her chambers with some help from Greer. The contraction passed granting her a moment of relief when the door to the passageway opened and Francis appeared. "Your Majesty!" Lola exclaimed softly. The midwife frowned and opened her mouth to most likely send him away but stopped when Francis held up a hand. "No sense in ordering me away." Mary was so relieved to see him. She felt a little more strength as he drew near and took her hand. She took the wood out of her mouth and smiled faintly at him. "I'm so glad you're here." she said breathlessly. He stroked her face searching her eyes with his. "As am I." Then she closed her eyes and she tightened her grip on his hand as another contraction came. She let out a cry and leaned into Francis as the midwife instructed her to begin pushing with the contractions.

Francis' heart twisted at Mary's cry and he almost wished he hadn't come. He glanced up as Lola held Mary's other hand and shared a look with Francis assuring him everything was ok. "I'm sorry for putting you through this." he whispered. Mary must've heard him for she looked up at him and smiled despite her pain. "It'll be worth it." Before he could reply she gripped his hand tighter and leaned forward as another contraction hit her. She let out another heart wrenching cry as Francis felt her whole-body tense as she bore down. "That's it Mary!" Lola said. "I can see the head." the midwife said. Mary panted as the contraction passed, but it only gave her a moments relief as another one soon followed. "I don't know how much longer I can do this." she said. "You're almost there. Don't give up now." Francis said kissing her damp forehead.

Mary felt her strength start to wane but knew her body wouldn't stop until her baby was born. She felt as though she was splitting in two as she felt the baby break through. She drew strength from Lola and Francis' encouraging words and bore down for what seemed like the hundredth time. "One more big push lassie." the midwife said. She gathered her strength and when the contraction came she pushed with all her might crying out until she felt sweet release as she felt the baby leave her in a gush of water and fluid. She leaned back against Francis and finally relaxed after a long night. Dawn was beginning to break, and the light was sparkling on the frost that dusted the windows. She heard the baby begin to cry. "You have a healthy baby girl. Ach she's got quite a set of lungs on her." She opened her eyes expecting to see some disappointment in Francis' eyes, but all she saw was pure love and emotion as he carried her to Mary. Lola helped her sit up as the midwife began cleaning up. She would stick around until the afterbirth was expelled and then once mother and baby were settled she would send Nostradamus in to check on them.

Francis knew everyone was hoping for a boy, but he was content to have a healthy daughter. If this little one was conceived after one night of heated passion, there wouldn't be any doubt another one would soon follow. He watched as she nursed at her mother's breast and the look of pure motherly love on Mary's face. He had no doubt she would raise their children with lots of love and still look out for their future's. "Oh, Francis I told you it would be worth it." Mary said breaking the silence. He crawled onto the bed beside her and cupped his daughter's head smiling from ear to ear. "Every bit of it." Lola made sure the fire was blazing and even had refreshment brought up for them. "Thank you for letting me be here Mary. It gives me a glimpse of what my life could be like with Julien." she said placing a hand over her stomach wistfully. Mary smiled at her beloved friend. "I'm sure it will be everything you've dreamed of. Now go and get some rest. You deserve some after the night we've all had." Lola nodded and exited the room as quietly as she could.

Mary sighed blissfully when Nostradamus had finally left that afternoon. He'd confirmed the midwife's assessment that the baby was healthy, and Mary was doing well. She'd sent Francis to inform the court and as Kenna and Greer came to see the baby she had her maid help her get a well needed bath as the others changed her bed sheets and did a little tidying. She knew Catherine would be visiting soon and intended to be refreshed so she could face whatever she would say. She planned on making this year's Yuletide festivities something to remember. Even though she hadn't produced a son she still proved she was capable of bearing children and even a daughter of France and Scotland deserved celebrating. Francis entered as she was getting settled onto the settee to feed the baby again. "I insisted Catherine wait until tomorrow to visit. You need to get more rest." he said. Mary smiled and took the baby from Greer. "You have a wonderful daughter." Greer said. Francis and Mary both smiled. "Have you decided on a name?" Kenna asked. "She will be Merida Adelaide." Francis replied proudly. Mary's friends bid them farewell as Francis and Mary began their evening meal. They watched their daughter sleep in the crib they'd made for her until she was moved to the nursery. Francis wrapped an arm around Mary's waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Our little princess." Mary turned in his embrace and placed a hand on his cheek. "Our little Yuletide blessing." she added placing a soft kiss on his lips. Francis sure felt blessed.


	8. A New Year and New Problems

**2 months later (February)**

 **(So I still have to bring myself to finish Reign but it's hard because I know Francis dies, but I have done my research and know more about Conde from reading other fanfics and so I'm bringing him in so my story doesn't go way off topic, but it is a little different because he is entering later than in the show. In the show we know he appears when Francis is bringing Lola back and during Mary's miscarriage, but since that didn't happen it changed. Making it clear though that I don't like Conde, so it won't put too kind of a light on him. Also, these chapters might be subject to change once I watch it but only in the effect that it's got parts of the show in it. I know enough about the rest of Season 2 to write so we'll see how this goes.)**

Louis sat atop his bay stallion as he watched the castle from the surrounding area. He sighed and crumpled the letter in his hand stuffing it in his pocket. The letter bid him to befriend Francis and find out what kind of King he would be. He'd find out the truth and if Mary was as beautiful as he heard he might have some fun while he was there. The news where he'd come from was that Francis and Mary might not be on good terms. He spurred his horse back to camp where his men where. It was time to put his plan into action.

Mary made her way to the nursery to check on their two-month-old daughter Merida. She was growing like a weed and both Mary and Francis were wrapped around her finger. She was the one thing they'd hoped for together and if they never had another child at least they had her. In the two months since their daughter had been born Mary had gotten back into the workings of Court and taking some of the workload from Francis. King Henry had died shortly after Merida's birth and once Mary was strong enough the coronation took place and she and Francis were officially King and Queen of France and Scotland. Things were starting to heat back up with England now that Elizabeth was stalling her abdication. Things were a little tense and with Kenna's time approaching Mary just needed to get away for a moment. Francis wanted Mary to stay close to the castle unless he was with her for fear someone might do something dreadful. She entered the nursery and found Merida sleeping in her cradle, the nanny sitting nearby sewing. "My Queen." she said starting to rise. Mary held out a hand and shook her head. "No don't bother. You look comfortable and there's no need for any of that here. I just came to see how little Adi is doing." she said using the nickname she'd given her. "She's sleeping soundly and she's as healthy as can be." Mary smiled as she stood beside the cradle and looked down at her. Here all the cares of court seemed to be left at the door and it was just them.

Francis had dismissed his advisors when he felt a headache starting to come on. He was about to head to the nursery when a page boy entered. "So sorry my King, but there are men waiting in the courtyard and a Lord who claims relation to you and the Queen." Francis wanted to find his wife badly, but if this was a chance for him to find another ally he would take it. He thanked the lad and after securing a few of his close guards and sending for Bash he made his way to the courtyard.

Kenna headed back to her chambers returning from her daily walk in the gardens. The midwife and Nostradamus told her that just a short walk would be good for her, so she took their advice. She was feeling restless today anyway, so she wanted to take her mind off it. She placed a hand on the small of her back and sat down on the settee sighing heavily. She was ready to meet their little one, but she did have her fears of bringing the little one into the world. She pushed herself up off the settee and called to one of the guards to send for a servant girl to help her wash up and bring some food. She felt the urgent need to use the chamber pot, an occurrence that seemed to happen frequently since she'd been pregnant, but as she made her way over to it she felt warm liquid gushing down her legs and the urge to pee disappeared replaced by a sharp pain. She gasped and gripped her stomach with both hands. The sudden movement caused her to wobble and she lost her balance falling and then everything went black.

Bash met Francis in the courtyard and then they both walked to meet the stranger. "Let's hope this is good news. I want to check in on Kenna and you seem like you don't want to be here either." Francis just gave his brother a nod as they were now in hearing range of the strangers. "The King of France and Lord Sebastian the Duke of Auvergne and the King's closest advisor." The stranger handed his mount off to his page boy and bowed. "My King I am Prince Louis of Conde a cousin of both you and your Queen. I've heard about the problems with England and have come to offer my help." Francis was quiet for a few moments as he assessed the situation and then relaxed a little bit. "Well cousin, welcome to our home. We shall discuss your willingness to help, but first I'm sure you are weary from your journey. I will have a servant take you to a room here and your men can bunk with ours. We shall discuss further plans on the morrow." Louis bowed and smiled good-naturedly. "Ah, good food and rest does sound refreshing. Then on the morrow my King." Francis nodded, and he and Bash turned and headed back to the castle. As soon as they made it to the doors a servant rushed out and stopped in front of the brothers. "You must come. Your wife is in labor!" Bash and Francis glanced at each other and then unceremoniously rushed inside.

Louis heard the servant say something about a wife in labor and he wondered what was going on. His information must be dated if it was Mary on labor. _"Surely two people at odds with each other wouldn't, would they?"_ He thought to himself. He gave the command for his men to follow the Kings to find a place to reside and he followed the page boy to the chambers that were to be his. This was turning out to be very interesting indeed.


	9. Happiness (I'm running out of titles)

Mary heard the commotion in the hallways and she rushed out into the hallway and down the corridor. She stopped one of the maids who was rushing by her. "What's all the fuss about?" she asked. "It's Lady Kenna m'lady. Her water had broken, and she sent one of the maids to fetch someone. We found her on the floor unconscious on the floor of her chambers. I'm not sure what caused her to fall, but she must've hit her head. The midwife and Nostradamus is with her now. Someone was going to fetch her husband." the maid quickly explained. Mary gasped and rushed passed the maid towards Kenna and Bash's chambers. She met Bash and Francis at the door and after exchanging worried looks they entered the chambers.

Kenna heard voices around her and felt like she'd been run over by a hundred horses. Her head pounded, and it felt like someone was pressing on her stomach. Then she opened her eyes and gasped when she felt a sharp pain and her stomach muscles tighten. She tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it when she felt dizzy. "Easy Lady Kenna. You've taken quite a fall. Thankfully we found you before you went into hard labor." Nostradamus said. "What happened?" she asked groggily. "Your water broke and ye sent me for the midwife and when we came back we found m'lady passed out on the floor and quite a lump on yer head." her Scottish maid answered. "I remember that much and then a sharp pain. I must've lost my balance and fallen." Kenna said. Nostradamus nodded and handed her a cup of liquid. "That seems to be the sum of it. Drink this. It will ease the ache in your head." Kenna hesitated, and he touched her shoulder. "It won't hurt the babe or you." She nodded and drank. It tasted bitter, but she pushed through and drank it. He handed her some water to remove the taste out of her mouth. "If I may m'lady you are getting ready to enter full labor. Ye might want to send for..." Just then the doors burst open and Bash, Francis and Mary entered all looking extremely worried.

Bash was the first to enter the room and was a little relieved to see his wife conscious. Nostradamus nodded and exited the room leaving the rest to the midwife until the babe was born. "Kenna!" he set his sword belt and cloak down and hurried over to the bed. She gave him a reassuring smile and took his hand. "I'm ok." Mary and Francis came to the bedside and Mary took her other hand. "I hope yours is a much easier birth than mine." Kenna squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Mary. You can stay if you like." Mary kissed her friend's hand. "I would, but it's the first time Francis and I have both been able to get away. There are some things we should discuss. I think it would be best if it was just you and Bash." Kenna nodded understandingly. Then she drew in a sharp breath and gripped Bash's hand tightly. "I think it's happening." she said once the contraction passed. Bash swallowed nervously, and Francis must have noticed because he came closer and patted Bash's shoulder. "It will be okay brother." Then Mary walked around the bed and took Francis' hand and they walked out of the chambers. Bash hoped they were right as he watched his wife go through the contractions.

Francis was happy for his brother and that he finally had time to spend with his family, but their new visitor made him slightly uneasy. Mary must've noticed his distant look because she squeezed his hand. "Is everything alright?" he looked over at her and gave her a halfhearted smile. "For now." Mary gave him a puzzled look, but he just placed a kiss on her cheek. "Let's go get little Adi and we can talk over supper." he said. They were silent for the rest of the way to the nursery.

Mary picked up Merida when they entered the nursery and let the nanny know they would be taking her for a few hours and they would send for her when they needed her. She walked back over to where Francis stood in the doorway and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "My little princess." She started to fuss, and Mary kissed her forehead. "I know little one. I'm hungry too so let's go get some food for both of us." she said. She took Francis' hand and they walked to their chambers. Mary sat on the settee and began nursing Adi while Francis asked for their meal to be brought to their rooms. She didn't care if she was breaking a rule or tradition of having a nurse maid. She felt closer to her baby this way and she wanted it to stay like that.

Meanwhile in Kenna and Bash's chambers it was high nerves and shirts soaked with sweat as Kenna started hard labor. Bash's heart twisted every time she screamed or cried out, but he stayed by her side and held her hand or stroked her forehead with a damp cloth. He knew she would probably argue, but he did think she looked pretty with the sweat glistening on her face and strands of her brown hair sticking to her brow. The midwife instructed her to bend her knees and spread her legs when it came time to push. Bash scooted onto the bed to support her from behind as she gave the first push. She panted and let out a whimper when it passed. "Oh, if only Eve hadn't sinned." she said eliciting a chuckle from Bash. "It's...not...funny..." she said through gritted teeth as she pushed again. Bash leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Yes, but if you remember most of the blame lays with you love." He said teasingly. She gave him a confused look when she stopped pushing.

Kenna began to wonder if Bash knew it wasn't quite an accident that she got pregnant. His comment hinted at the idea, but his tone of voice didn't sound as if he was angry. She couldn't inquire more because the contractions were almost back to back and she spent most of her energy pushing. "The baby is almost here. I can see the top of his head." The midwife said. Kenna felt something start to emerge from her body and though the pain was almost unbearable the anticipation at meeting their little one was much more, and she pushed with all her might. Then with a few more pushes the babe emerged and Kenna's body relaxed, and she fell against Bash. "You have a son!" the midwife exclaimed. Kenna heard a slap and then the baby's first cry. "Oh, Kenna darling you did it." Bash said tears in his eyes as he beheld their little one. He kissed her forehead and held her tight. She felt her throat constrict as the midwife brought her son to her after she got him cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. Bash helped her sit up and she cradled their baby close to her breast. His crying slowed to small whimpers as the presence of his mother seemed to calm him. He began nuzzling her and with Bash's help she uncovered herself and without too much trouble the babe latched on and though it hurt a little at first, she felt so much love she thought her heart would burst.

Bash felt himself so overcome with emotion and he felt his heart felt full of wonder and love. Once Kenna and their baby were settled and her body had run its course he had the maids bring their supper and he held their little one as they helped Kenna bathe. He looked down at his son as he slept and felt proud his son would have a better life than he had. He smiled as he thought back to his comment to Kenna earlier. His comment was meant to imply she was hard to resist making love to, but her reaction made him think she was thinking of something else. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" he heard her say as she emerged from behind the divider. He glanced up and nodded. "I say we wait till morning to tell everyone else." She nodded her reply as she made her way to the table where their food was. "I'm famished." she said. He stood and lay the sleeping babe in the cradle and walked to the table. He sat down, and they began to eat.

Kenna had been wondering about Bash's earlier comment and decided now was as good a time as any to further inquire. "You don't feel like you needed to marry me because I got pregnant, did you?" Bash was taken aback and stood going over to kneel beside her. "I don't want you to ever think that. We both knew what might happen that first night. It might not have been at the forefront of our minds, but it was there." Kenna smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "I know it's just I didn't want, you to leave and I talked to Mary and..." Bash kissed her softly. "Shh. It doesn't matter anymore. Let's just enjoy this joyous moment with our little Alexander Rydell." She nodded, and they spent the rest of the night admiring their son.

Louis had heard a lot of bustling going on outside his rooms and was growing more curious than when he'd arrived. When things seemed to quiet down, and he was brought his supper he asked the servant about the happenings. "I'm not sure what I'm at liberty to say just yet, but the King's brother was called to his chambers when his wife went into labor." Louis nodded. "So, it wasn't the Queen in labor?" The servant shook his head and before he could add any more information Louis dismissed him as his footmen had entered. "What is it Caesar?" he asked. "I just wanted to inform you that the men are being treated like royal guests and no one has questioned us too hard." Louis nodded glad they were being received well. "Thank you and goodnight." Caesar bowed and left the chambers. Louis stretched out on the couch and put his hands behind his head. He was looking forward to his introductions in the morning. It seemed as if there was a lot that had changed since his mission had been arranged.

Mary took Francis' hand as he told her about their cousin's arrival. Merida was lying beside them in the cradle they kept in their chambers and she was sleeping after eating her fill from her mother. "We must have hope he is coming to help. I fear Elizabeth's delays may cause some to fear a war." Francis nodded and brought her hand to his lips. "We must be strong. For our countries, for us, for our little Adi and for whoever may follow her." he replied holding Mary close. "About that." she said turning towards him. "I know I mentioned before about waiting, but I've missed you and..." Before she could finish Francis placed a hungry kiss on her lips slipping a hand to cup her cheek and the other staying at her waist. She missed these kisses and reveled in them joyously. She was confident that they would be safe from creating another little one tonight, so she held nothing back when Francis began asking for more. She readily replied after he'd carried her to their bed.

Francis pushed all his burdens and worries away for the moment as he finally got to make love to his wife fully since Merida's conception. He placed kisses in her sensitive spots and smiled as she responded with little sighs and moans. Their bodies both new what to do and with every touch of skin on skin and soft caresses the passion grew until it reached a climax and they both connected, and Francis nuzzled Mary's neck as their bodies responded in rhythm. Their haze of emotion and bliss was cut through when Adi began to whimper. Francis broke their connection and as Mary lay in the bed catching her breath, her eyes still closed he went over to Merida's cradle and lifting her out he brought her to his chest and carried her to her mother.

Mary was brought back to the present when she felt tugging at her breasts and realized Adi had awoken and was hungry. She opened her eyes and glanced into Francis eyes. He just smiled and when she cradled Merida he walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in. He drew mother and child close with Mary's back to his chest and pulled the sheets up till it covered half of them, so Merida wasn't smothered. "I love you." he said kissing Mary's neck. She took his hand that was draped over her side. "I love you." They lay together until Merida was asleep and then Mary took her to the cradle. "Sleep my love. You shall stay with us tonight." she brought the cradle close to their bed and then crawled back in with Francis. He pulled her against him and kissed her again. "Now, where were we?" he said. She giggled and wrapping her legs around his continued kissing him. They both forgot they were King and Queen and became just two people in love.


	10. New friends or something else?

**Trying to write as much as I can. I don't like to do short chapters, but sometimes I don't have time for long ones so either I put it off till I write a longer one or I just lose some sleep. Either way here it is. I might have included the feast, but I need sleep and there was so much I wanted to add with the feast so I figured I would save that for later.**

The next morning Kenna woke to find Bash pacing the room holding Alexander and talking to him. "Morning." She said sitting up in the bed. She grimaced a little and was reminded that she'd just had a baby the night before. Bash glanced over and smiled. "I figured I would let you sleep since he kept you up most of the night." Kenna covered her mouth as she yawned. "That was kind. How did you sleep?" Bash shrugged his shoulder. "I woke up a few times but went back to sleep almost right away." Alexander began to whimper, and Bash walked him over to Kenna. "He heard his mother and I think he realized he's hungry." Kenna smiled as she took Alexander from Bash and started to feed him. "I will inquire about a meal for you and have it brought up. I'm sure you will be receiving visitors most of the day. I have some business with Francis to attend to and it will most likely keep me busy for most of the morning." He gave her the news as he dressed and donned his sword belt and vest. "Well stay safe and we will be waiting for you." Kenna replied. He gave her a farewell kiss and bestowed Alexander with one as well. Kenna watched her husband leave and realized how much better her life had been since she'd chosen Bash.

Francis watched as Mary lay sleeping one hand under her chin and the other hanging off the bed and resting on the baby's cradle. He hated to leave, but this cousin of theirs must be proven safe enough to stay at court. He kissed both his beloved girls and then left their chambers headed towards the Great Hall. If things went well with the Prince of Conde he would have a feast welcoming him and then he could show off his wife and daughter once again. Bash and Kenna could even earn some favor with their attendance with their son. If the Kingdom knew that things were going well with the royal family it would hopefully create unity throughout France. They needed unity if England would cause them to go to war over the crown.

Bash met Francis at the doors to the Great Hall and they entered together. The Prince of Conde hadn't arrived yet, so Francis offered Bash a drink. "How are things?" he asked. Bash chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "Sleeping was intermittent, but the way Kenna looks after Alexander even after one night is well worth the loss of sleep. He's definitely changed us and he's barely a day old." Francis smiled knowingly. "It sure does give you a different perspective on life. Makes you want to be a better man." Bash nodded and set his glass down. "And fight to stay alive." Francis nodded in agreement. Then the doors opened and a paige announced Louis' arrival. He bowed to Francis and nodded his head in acknowledgement to Bash. They returned his greetings in kind and Francis offered him a glass. "Thank you." he poured some liquid into his glass and then turned back to the King and Bash. "Now that pleasantries have been exchanged I would like to inquire as to the reason for your visit." Francis began. Louis nodded to his footman and the man handed Francis some papers. "As I stated when I arrived myself and someone close to me has heard about your situation with England and wish to help. I have a few contacts in England who are quietly involved in English court. I only have a few men at my command, but I have experienced war and most of the men I commanded made it out alive. Most of all I come to get to know my cousins better and if that is a crime then I'm surely guilty." Bash was impressed with the way he held himself and the aire of confidence he had about him. He felt that once you got to know the fellow he might be quite the jester. There was a bit of hesitation Bash felt at his sudden appearance, but he would discuss that with Francis later.

Francis was relieved that this cousin was not seeking something from him other than friendship. He had enough nobles and such requesting things of him and he was glad someone was offering. He noticed Bash had relaxed a little and felt if he had any reservations about Louis he would tell him later. In truth one could never have enough allies especially at French court and it would be a great help to have eyes and ears reporting right from English court. And if worse came to worst another decent Captain would be helpful. "Well then Louis, Prince of Conde, since requesting friendship isn't a crime and we are intrigued at your connections to English court you will be a welcome guest of French court. In fact, there will be a banquet tonight where you can introduce yourself to a few other nobles. I'd like to see what your thoughts of them are." Louis nodded his head towards Francis and smiled good-naturedly. "I'm glad the King is favorable towards me and my men. We look forward to this feast on the eve. Shall I take my leave of you then? I have a few things to prepare if I am to give you news from my contacts and you have a feast to conduct." Francis inclined his head towards his cousin. "I shall see you tonight then cousin." Louis bowed and then turned on his heel and left the Great Hall with his footmen in tow.

Mary took Merida back to the nursery after her morning feeding. She wanted to check in on Francis and then she needed to go about her court business for the day. She passed the hall leading from the Great Hall and saw two men walking in the other direction towards the guest chambers. She made a mental note to ask Francis later. She made sure Merida's nanny was there before she left the nursery. She headed towards Kenna's chambers to check on her friend. When she entered Kenna was pacing the room cuddling her son. "How's the new mother?" Kenna turned and smiled brightly. "Still a little sore and tired, but I feel wonderful. This little bundle had changed everything." Mary nodded. "May I hold him?" Kenna stopped walking and nodded. Mary walked over to her and carefully took Alexander into her arms. He scrunched his face but kept on sleeping. "He's going to be quite the looker when he's older." Kenna took the chance to relieve herself while Mary held him. "I'm sure he'll have his father's stubbornness as well as his good looks." She said from the corner of the room. Mary chuckled as she watched her nephew sleep.

Catherine looked out the window of her carriage at the rolling hills. She was glad to be back from her time at the chateau. After Henry's death and Diane's retreat to her chateau and with all the buzz after Francis and Mary's coronation and the birth of their child she needed a few months to herself. Now that Mary had proven capable of bearing children her chances at becoming regent slimmed to none. She sighed relieved she'd made it to the castle safely. She headed to her rooms as soon as she arrived. She'd instructed the driver and the gate keeper not to announce her arrival. With every passing day it seemed her importance waned till she cared not whether she was announced. When she entered the castle, she noticed that it was all abuzz, yet none of the royals were about. When she arrived in her rooms she sent for her maids and inquired about the happenings. "There's to be a feast tonight my Queen." Catherine paused. "A feast?" The maid nodded as she helped her change out of her traveling clothes. "Yes m'lady. To celebrate Lord Bash and Lady Kenna's new son and welcome the King and Queen's cousin the Prince of Conde." Catherine just nodded in reply keeping her reaction to herself. It seemed a few things had happened since she'd left. She took a deep breath and decided after she refreshed herself from her journey she would do some more inquiring.

Mary wanted to make sure Merida would be full and satisfied so she would be good to make her appearance at the feast. She wondered if Francis would be able to survive the entire length of the feast apart from her. She noticed his distraction during their meetings that afternoon and smiled. Merida squirmed in her arms and she looked down at her daughter. "Your father loves you as much as he loves me. I'm sure of it." she said softly. "Magdala, will you please pick out the finest dress for her? I want her to look like the princess she is tonight." She said to the nanny. Magdala nodded and began her search through Adi's wardrobe.

Bash had finished his task of making sure guards were alert and in their places for the feast. When he finished he retired to his chambers to freshen up for the feast and check on Kenna. He found her just finishing Alexander's feeding as her maids prepared a dress. He frowned as he took his outer garments off. "Are you sure you're up to going to the feast?" Kenna nodded and covered herself back up. She lay a sleeping Alexander in his cradle and walked over to Bash. "If I get to feeling too drained I will come back to my chambers I promise. It's the first time I can attend a party without looking like an oversized pet pony." Bash chuckled and rubbed her arms then placed a kiss on her lips. "You looked much prettier than that." he said. She raised an eyebrow. "If you say so." They both kept going back and forth as each got ready for the feast.

Meanwhile Francis had found Mary in their chambers starting to get ready for the feast. He walked up to her and dismissing the maids he slid his hands around her waist and kissed the exposed skin at her neck. She placed her hands on his hands. "Francis the feast is in two hours and I want to be there first to check on the banquet hall." He kept kissing her neck crossing from one shoulder to the other. "I just came from there and everything's fine." she started to protest again when he turned her around and claimed her lips in his. He knew she gave in when she melted against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He trailed kisses down her face and on her collarbone his hands gripping her waist keeping her against him. He maneuvered her towards their bed and kept her busy for the next hour just kissing and caressing each other. He didn't trust himself to stay long at the feast if he was hungry for his wife. If her reaction was any indication she was realizing how hungry for him she was. He'd maintained some control and after the hour passed they both helped each other get ready for the feast.


	11. The Feast

Mary and Francis made their appearance at the feast with Mary holding Princess Merida Adelaide heir to the throne of France. A few of their new guests all fawned over the baby and those that had been introduced commented at how much she'd grown. As for little Adi herself she was wide eyed and alert like any six-month-old would be. Mary was even surprised when Bash and Kenna arrived with little Alexander. "You really should be resting." Mary advised. Kenna cradled her son as Adi batted her hands and watched her little cousin. "I won't stay long, but both Bash and I wanted to show him off. This feast is in our honor you know. What better way to encourage the subjects?" Mary and Kenna laughed together like they had when they were girls. "Ladies let's find our seats, shall we?" Francis said placing a hand possessively on Mary's waist. Bash did the same with Kenna as they made their way to their seats right beside the King and Queen's.

Louis arrived at the feast shortly after the King and Queen and after he was introduced, and everyone went back to conversing he made his way to his seat closer to Francis and his brother. He was looking forward to meeting Mary and seeing if the rumors were true. As he made his way to his seat Francis stood and lifted his glass. "Shall we toast to the new addition to the Royal family and to new friends and possibilities Prince Louis of Conde has offered us." Louis inclined his head toward the king and picked up his glass that the servant had just filled. The guests all stood and toasted then sat back down so the feast could begin. Louis saw Mary clearly for the first time and noted her beauty was all it was rumored to be. Then he noticed the way Francis stared at her and was glancing at the baby she was holding in her arms. He watched as she handed the child to what looked like the nanny. Louis had seen enough babies to know a newborn when he saw it and the child was much older than that. He drew his gaze to where Bash and Kenna were sitting and saw their son as Kenna handed him to the other nanny. He began eating and started up a conversation with the nobleman he was seated next too, so he wouldn't draw attention to his staring. Apparently, his information was outdated. Mary and Francis were completely in love and the child was proof their marriage wasn't as in danger as people thought.

Lola noticed the new Prince watching Mary and the others and wondered what was going through his head. She was going to ask Mary about him when Julien squeezed her hand and then kissed it. "Will you dance with me and only me tonight?" he whispered in her ear from his seat beside her. She smiled and watched as the light of the torches flickered on his handsome face. "If my King ask me to dance I can't refuse, but if it makes you happy I will refuse anyone else." she teased. He chuckled and continued eating. She smiled in return and continued eating as well. Things were going well, and she was confident she would be married not long after Greer was. She felt Julian brush against her shoulder and the tingles his touch sent through her body. Perhaps she'd be married sooner than she thought.

Mary noticed Kenna looking tired as the night wore on and a few dances later she insisted Bash accompany her back to their chambers. She was surprised her brother-in-law hadn't suggested it sooner, but Kenna was good at hiding things from most people and Bash was engaged with a few of the nobles. She even felt herself growing tired. She'd either danced with Francis or talked with a few of the ladies most of the night. She'd even had Francis officially introduce her to their cousin Louis. She'd danced with him once, but he was pulled into a debate about special grains. She felt as though he'd enjoyed dancing with her a little too much. She looked for Francis to tell him she was about to retire when she felt a familiar hand slip around her waist and pull her into the corridor. "What's say we retire for the night." he said moving his hand lower and kissing her neck. She smiled, took his hand and started running to their chambers.

Francis and Mary giggled like school-children as they ran to their chambers as if they were just two people and not the King and Queen of France. They were breathless when they reached their chambers, but they didn't let them stop them. They were leaning against the closed doors, so Francis just turned and pinning Mary to the wall with his body began kissing her as if he was dying of thirst and she was his water. She moaned as she leaned into him and returned his kisses and caresses. Soon they were making their way to their bed shedding clothes along the way. They spent as much time as they could together until Merida's nanny knocked on the door letting them know little Adi was hungry. Mary put her robe on and took her daughter dismissing the nanny for the night. After feeding her and putting her in her cradle she went back to making love to Francis.

Meanwhile Louis went through a few more dances before he excused himself for the night. He retired to his chambers and as he lay in his bed watching the shadows of the fire dance on the wall he cycled through the information he'd gained from the feast. He'd learned that Mary and Francis weren't going through rough times like he'd thought. They were in fact to the public's eye happily still in married bliss and even had a daughter. He wasn't sure how that very important piece of information was missed, but it didn't matter now. After all his main mission was to see if Francis would indeed make a good king. He was really too tired to process any more information, so he proceeded to undress and bed down for the night. Tomorrow was a new day after all.

Lola was starting to regret her suggestion for Julien to escort her back to her rooms without an escort. After the rush of dancing and being held in each other's arms their adrenaline and emotions were still high and she knew Julian wanted to be married almost as soon as they were engaged because of how much they wanted to be together. Now that the wedding was drawing closer it was getting harder to ignore what they felt for each other. Even now the heat from his hand at her waist was starting to awaken her senses. She didn't want a mistake to ruin any chance they had of a life in the palace. They reached her chambers and she walked in ahead of him and then turned around and stopping so he had to stand in the doorway. "Thank you for seeing me to my chambers, Julien." He gave her a roguish smile, one that always made her heart beat faster. "Soon I will be escorting you to our chambers." he said and before she could protest he placed a gentle, yet firm kiss on her lips. She let him kiss her for a few seconds longer than was proper before pulling away. "Julien please." she said hoping to dissuade him before she lost her nerve. He sighed and gave her a wounded look. "I know how much you want me too Lola, but because I love you I won't force you." he took her hand and pulling her against him crushed her lips in a passion filled kiss before pulling away and stepping back. "That was just a small taste love." then he closed the door and was gone. She had to grip the door to keep from falling on her weak knees, a result of his parting kiss. She closed her eyes still feeling his closeness. She was glad they decided to get married before spring because if her wedding day wasn't a few days away she had a feeling her resolve would've disappeared with his kiss.

The next morning Francis woke to find Mary just finishing up Adi's morning routine as she handed her off to the nanny. Mary typically spent most of the morning with her, but with their cousin Louis having arrived they planned to take a riding tour through the surrounding lands. Francis was sure with the amount of men they would have since Louis was with them they would be safe. Mary saw he was awake, so he held out his hand beckoning her back to the bed. "Francis you know we have the ride planned with our cousin today." she said as she walked to the bed. Her robe flitted about her giving him glimpses of exposed skin. He smiled at the fact that she hadn't gotten dressed yet. She reached the bed and took his hand. He tugged, and she crawled back into the bed. Without saying anything he slipped a hand under her robe and touched one of her soft spots. She inhaled sharply at the first touch of his cold hands, but she relaxed when he found her soft spot. He leaned forward and kissed her pulling her against him. He knew he had he when she let him slip her robe off of her shoulders and returned his kisses.

Mary gave in to Francis' touch knowing she should take advantage of these times when they could. Running two countries was hard and every once in a while, they needed to step back and remember what they were fighting for. She let him slip of her robe and returned his passionate kisses. He seemed to enjoy how her body had changed since giving birth to Adi, so she lay on her back and let him have full reign of her body. She responded with sighs and moans and took delight in running her hands through his hair. She felt herself reaching the point of needing to respond to what her body was asking her. She took her hands and positioning them on his back pulled him up, so she could kiss him keeping his mouth busy. Then arching herself to him she let the feeling take its course and his responded in kind.

Francis gave a moan deep in his throat as Mary's body asked his to move in rhythm with hers. The moment she drew closer to him her met her in the middle and she gave an intake of breath as if it was their first time. He smiled proud of the fact he could still evoke the feeling of newness from his wife. He gave one more push before drawing back and collapsing beside her on his stomach his arm draped over her stomach. They lay there with their eyes closed breathing heavily from their lovemaking. "I could spend the rest of my day with you, you know." he said. Mary kissed his hand and sighed. "I know love. We must do our duties today, but tonight..." she drew her fingers across his back lightly and he sighed blissfully. She turned her face to his and kissed him one last time before rising from the bed to get ready to face the day.


	12. More and More Love

**BlerBlerBler- yes it is and it's only getting stronger here. Just wait till next time!**

 **lovelytroublemaker - thank you so much! I loooove everyone's reviews so please keep it going with any story of mine you read! Reviews are what I thrive on to write more and more!**

 **elder441 - Thank you! It is my pleasure ;) and I am going to continue for as long as I can and don't worry about Louis he's about to get a taste of his own medicine by someone I never considered bringing in to this story because of not knowing much about them, but now I have a perfect place for them. I also hope no one minds that this one is totally not following the show at all.**

A few hours later they ventured out to the first of the surrounding lands and Francis explained to Louis what he had in mind for the crop growers there and answered any questions he had. Mary enjoyed the time in between destinations when her and Francis rode side by side and just talked about anything and everything. She felt Conde watching them often and was a little unsure what he meant by it. She hoped it was just because he wished for what they had and not because of something else. She knew Francis would easily send him back if he found out he wasn't there on good terms.

A few more hours passed, and they were finally reaching the castle the sun starting to set behind them. Mary just wanted to take a bath, but she really needed to visit Adi in the nursery. She hoped she was hungry because she was sure she had enough milk for two babies. She excused herself once Francis helped her dismount and headed for the nursery straightaway. She found the nurse holding Adi who seemed calm until she caught sight of Mary. Then she held out her hands and started to fuss a little. "I will send for you when we're finished." she smiled at the nanny and took Adi into her arms. "Alright your majesty. She took the goat's milk earlier, but she really wanted her momma's." The nanny chuckled and went to tend to what she needed to. "I missed you too." Mary said as Adi latched on. She kissed her head and sat on the settee closing her eyes and letting the tension drain from her body.

Bash gladly left the advisors to Francis when he returned from their ride. They didn't have anything that Bash needed to stay and hear so he decided to tend to his other duties, so he could actually eat supper with Kenna and Alexander. He was almost a month old and Bash couldn't get enough of him. He met with Leith to discuss the sheriffing matters and then tended to his gelding before heading to his chambers. He noticed Kenna and the baby were absent, so he had one of the servants prepare a bath for him. She was most likely visiting with her friends and would return shortly so she wouldn't miss supper. He soaked in the bath for a while and then got dressed into fresh clothes before inquiring about supper.

Kenna returned to her chambers when Alexander grew hungry and found Bash had already inquired about their supper. She gave him a kiss before settling in to feed Alex. Bash shared the news from his time in court and she told him about her activities with Lola and Greer as they planned Lola's wedding and started on Greer's. She let Bash take Alex while she freshened up and then as Alex slept in his cradle they ate their supper and then settled in for a quiet night just to themselves.

A few days later and it was the eve of the Lady Lola's wedding. She would be married on the morrow and Conde hoped he could find someone to distract him for a little while. He was growing tired of playing messenger to his uncle and he was growing short of information to feed Francis about England. He knew his uncle would be pleased that Francis was proving himself to be a worthy King. Conde knew he hadn't faced a hard decision yet, so he would try his best to wait until that happened to actually throw his lot in with him. He just needed someone to occupy him and he didn't dare try for Mary. She was still too infatuated with her husband he feared if he tried something Francis would have him beheaded.

Lola's anticipation was growing as the hours ticked by until she was married. So far, she'd kept Julien out of her bed, but the more they were together the harder it was becoming. The idea of having people at their consummation wasn't on the top of her list as something to look forward too, but Julien was a Noble and close to the King. She was just about to begin preparing for bed when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and her stomach flipped when Julien stood there smiling and looking as handsome as ever. Against her better judgement she let him in and closed the door behind him. "You really shouldn't be here Julien." she said. He turned to her and took her hands in his. "I know, but we are getting married tomorrow, and no one knows or has to know I was here." he said. Lola drew her eyebrows together in a questioning look. She realized what he was implying when he pulled her against him and placed his lips on hers. She was taken aback and tried to pull away, but his hand slid around her neck and the other below her waist. The touch seemed to light a passion she didn't know she was hiding, and she stopped resisting. He was right. They were getting married tomorrow what did it matter?

Julien almost regretted not telling Lola what he had originally come to tell her. He'd gotten the news that his father was dying, and he had to return to home to receive his father's estates. He knew things weren't going well there and the trip itself was perilous. They would have their wedding night, but he had to leave after that. He wanted to remember as much about her as he could because there was no way he would put her in harm's way. So, when he saw her and imagined being apart from her longer than they could be together he decided to throw caution to the wind. He was afraid she would pull away and be angry with him, but the moment his touch connected with her sense he knew she was his. He wanted to be sure she wouldn't stop him when he continued so he kept convincing her with his kisses and teasing her with his touch. His stomach did a little flip when he felt her inhale sharply as he ran his hands up and down her back and across her stomach and across her hips. He wanted to touch her skin, but he didn't want to scare her. She had only just begun to let her instincts take over and really kiss him back. She hadn't even explored with her hands, so he just coaxed her as he maneuvered them towards her bed.

Lola felt a burst of emotion when Julien found a sensitive spot below her stomach. She closed her eyes and moved her hand to where his was and pushed it lower giving him permission to explore further. He moved his hand down her leg eliciting soft sighs from her. He brought his hand back up underneath her skirts and she gasped at the new feeling of skin on skin. She turned around and let him remove her dress and corset leaving her in just her shift. She turned back around, and he lowered his lips to hers again. This time she returned his kisses and wrapped her arms around his neck. He left her kiss him while he removed his shirt and she paused to take in the newness of it all. She touched him lightly at first and then when his muscles tensed underneath her touch she smiled and copied his movements on her earlier. Now it was his turn to react to her touch. She gave him a coy smile and stepping back she lifted her shift over her head and tossed it to the side. She let him get a good look before turning and walking towards the bed.

Julien felt his breath leave him when he saw Lola completely unveiled. She started playing coy and walked away from him swinging her hips. He felt his fingers twitch and soon he rid himself of the rest of his clothes and catching up with her he turned her around and kissed her pulling her against him. He drew circles on her back and made his way down her hips and then back up again. He lifted her up and lay her on the bed and began to full explore her body completely. He kissed her all over letting all their pent-up passion build until she reacted and giving a soft moan she pulled him closer as she arched her lower body to his. He began caressing her as he slid his lower body against hers. She lowered her hands to the sheets closed her eyes as he kissed the crook of her neck.

Lola couldn't imagine doing something so private and lovely in front of witnesses, but she was easily distracted when Julien touched her in anyway. She finally had enough of his teasing and lowered her hips forcing him to find her again. Then she arched herself to him again and he realized what she was asking so he gladly gave it to her. Lola gasped at the feeling that resulted and knew there was no going back now. Julien gave a deep moan in the back of his throat almost as if he was waiting for her to give him access all this time. She felt her body do its own thing resulting in his responding like it was meant to do. She gave a soft cry as he pushed a little harder, so he pulled back and then rolled from off of her leaving both of them breathless. "Now what?" she finally said. He rolled to face her and pulled her against him intertwining his legs with hers. "I just hold you until we both fall asleep." Lola placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him again. "I love you."

Julian kissed her back and then placing a kiss on her forehead he tucked her head under his chin and slid his fingers across her back in a soothing rhythm. "I love you too." he replied. He pushed his worries back and just held her close until she fell asleep. When he knew she was deeply sleeping he pulled away and raised the blankets over her. "I'll marry you tomorrow." he whispered and then putting his clothes back on he left the room and headed to his chambers hoping if he wasn't successful in giving her a child he would tomorrow. He just wanted to give her something to remember him by if something were to happen to him on his travels.

Lola's wedding day came and went in a flurry of excitement and happiness for all involved. She was grateful for all who had helped make it possible and thankful to have found someone like Julian. They talked and danced and ate the day away till it was time for their consummation. Julian squeezed her hand as they walked to their chambers followed by those who were chosen as witnesses. She was still slightly uncomfortable at others watching, but since their coming together the night before she was sure her mind would be far away. As soon as Julian pulled her close and kissed her she knew her assumption was right, and her mind was on nothing else but loving her husband. Thankfully he wasted no time in giving the witnesses what they wanted and soon they were alone to finish the rest of the night the way they wanted to.

Mary was really happy for her friend and glad they had something to lift everyone's spirits. Tensions were growing higher the longer they waited to act on Elizabeth's post-poned abdication. Conde was starting to give her a bad feeling the way he seemed to suddenly watch only her. Whatever his true mission for coming to them was she felt as though he were drawing closer to the starting point. She met Francis in their chambers after the wedding and once she tended to Adi and sent her with her nanny she turned to Francis who was watching her curiously. "What?" she asked. "There must be something on your mind. We usually spend more time with Adi before she goes to bed." She walked over to where he was sitting on the settee and took his hands pulling him up. "Really it's nothing. I just need to be reminded how my husband makes me feel." she said. Then she placed a soft kiss on his lips and waited as his hands slowly came up to cup her face as he began returning her kisses. She stopped herself from almost laughing out loud when she remembered that Lola was probably finally understanding why Mary was sometimes late to appear in the mornings. She really just wanted to forget the way Conde had eyed her all night and reminding herself how much her and Francis loved each other was her treatment. And it worked. Francis wasted no time in ridding both of their clothes and lifting her up he carried her to the bed and she didn't remember a thing the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**elder441 – Thank you for the compliment on my writing and I know Lola isn't a very liked character, but I did wish better for her. Though this story isn't about her I did have to put that small part in to set up for where she will be in the rest of the story.**

 **lovelytroublemaker – it makes me smile too. ?**

 **And I'm sorry for the long wait, but things got a little crazy with work and such. I'm actually in visiting family in Kentucky so I want to write as much as I can while I have a vacation from work.**

A few weeks had passed and soon it was March. Adi was crawling around whenever she could, and Alexander was becoming more and more alert as time went on. Mary was sitting at her desk constructing the letter to send to Elizabeth suggesting she either abdicate peacefully or face severe consequences. She felt as though if she didn't go for the crown the people would see her as weak and yet if she did both her and Francis would lose themselves in trying to run three countries once her mother died. They would set up regents, but with all the plots and things that went on just at French court she couldn't imagine all the situations it would cause. She would definitely discuss it with Francis soon. She glanced outside the window and saw Conde and a few of their men ride into the courtyard. She frowned and made a mental note to discuss him further with Francis. She felt as if he had a different motive. The more Francis was gone for meetings the more he found excuses to have to talk to her or try to get her alone. She stood and then turned when her door opened, and Francis walked in with Adi in his arms.

Francis headed for the nursery to get Adi and take her to Mary, so they could talk. He had an idea of how to solve the problem of ruling over multiple countries. He'd just gotten out of a meeting with his advisors and they informed him of different countries looking for alliances'. He picked up Adi who had just woken up and then headed for their chambers.

Lola watched as her husband headed out to take care of his family's affairs before their wedding tour. The past few weeks were better than she could've imagined, but she missed him already. She sighed and headed back into her chambers to straighten up, so she could keep busy. Traveling was growing more and more dangerous and she didn't want to think about what could happen.

Bash heard of the rumors of a Protestant noble who was secretly going around the country and making them believe they could somehow become strong and take over. He had his suspicions, but he needed facts before he acted on anything. He took Leith out to gather some more information. Kenna was busy planning Alexander's christening, so he hoped she wouldn't worry too much.

Francis set Adi on the floor and she crawled towards Mary who was standing near her desk by the window of her room. She knelt down her white dress billowing around her as she gathered Adi up into her arms. "How's my little darling?" she said standing up and holding her close. Adi giggled and waved her hands in the air. "Momma." she said in between her baby talk. Mary smiled and gasped looking over at Francis who was standing there with a smile on his face and love in his eyes. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss then began feeding Adi. "How are things this morning?" she asked. He sighed and pulled her close kissing her forehead. "Somewhat better than yesterday, but mainly the same. Nobles asking for favors, wondering when we will move on England and what we are doing about the growing faction of Protestants." he replied walking over to the couch and sank down onto it.

Mary gave him an apologetic look before settling onto the couch beside him. A few minutes of silence passed as the baby was fed, when she finished Adi crawled into Francis' lap and sat up looking at him with a beautiful, innocent smile on her face. He stroked her head and played with her soft dark curls. "Francis, I know there is a lot going on right now, but I was thinking about what would happen when we try to rule over three different countries. I love what we have together, but I'm scared we may lose it in the chaos of dealing with everything." Francis took her hand and smiled. "Well if you must know I've been thinking about the same thing and I may have a solution." He set Adi on the floor and took both her hands into his. "Adi is our firstborn and though I am hopeful there will be more right now we will be looking for a prince for her to marry. Why not put them in charge of their own country when they become of age? Of course, there will need to be a regent and there will still be some responsibility for us, but most of it will be on them." Mary watched Adi play with her feet and thought about his suggestion for a few moments. "I think with a little more planning and thought it sounds like the perfect solution." Francis sighed with relief and kissed her forehead again. "I don't want to lose this either." Mary put a hand to his cheek and gave him a soft smile. "Well then for the sake of our children we must be strong."

Francis placed his hand on hers and placed his forehead on hers kissing her softly. He slid his other hand around the waist and pulled her close. "Why not send Adi to her nanny and get started on the rest of those children? The nobles can wait." he said breaking the kiss. Mary gave him a quick kiss before calling for one of the maids to take Adi to the nursery. She walked back to where Francis sat on the couch, but instead of sitting down she took his hand and lead him over to the window of the room overlooking the surrounding green land. He moved to kiss her again, but she placed a finger on his lips. "Francis remember when we used to play outside and have all sorts of fun?" he looked out the window and smiled. "Of course." She pointed towards the trees. "Those trees over there. I learned to climb that one when I was a child. And you learned to pitch apples at me from over the seawall." She gave him a reproachful look and he smiled widely. "It's wide open a place for Adi to learn how to run and possible ride. And the gentle slope could propel one if you were, say learning how to walk." Francis wasn't sure what had come over her that she wanted to keep talking.

Mary noticed Francis starting to look confused, so she continued. "Or say watching one's big sister run and play." she added placing her hands over her stomach. "You mean...?" Francis looked from her face to her hands. "I'm with child. I'm pregnant with our baby again." she said smiling wide. Francis smiled and then laughed and pulled her into his arms swinging her around. When he set her down he kissed her with love and passion and she just clung to him not wanting to let go her heart so full of love for her beloved husband and King of France.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry guys! It has been a crazy few months and I've been preoccupied with work and church events and a newfound attraction to OUAT. Anyhow I decided I should get back to writing this. I've got to get my commitments back on track and this is starting that promise. I think from now on I'm going to work on this story until it's finished and then focus on my others, including a new one consisting of CaptainSwan.**

Mary ran from her chambers to where the knights had brought Francis when they returned from their touring of the surrounding lands. It had been a month since she'd given Francis the news, but they'd agreed to keep it quiet until the danger of miscarriage was passed. She entered the room and hurried to his bedside. Nostradamus was standing there as well as Bash and Louis. Francis was unconscious with a nasty gash in his head. "What happened?" she asked holding his hand tightly. "We were on our way home when the knight's horse in front of his was stuck by an arrow. The other horses panicked and while a few of us chased the would-be assassin Francis' horse tripped and broke his leg in the chase. Francis was thrown and hit his head." Bash explained.

All the previous fears of the prophecy still coming true flooded her mind and she buried her face into his chest. "It looks worse than it is m'lady. His breathing is steady, and he has responded to touch." Nostradamus said. Mary tried her best to compose herself and giving Francis' forehead a kiss, she stood. "Take his majesty to his own chambers. We will monitor his condition and post-pone any court matters until further notice." Nostradamus nodded and asked Louis and the others to help move Francis while he got the supplies together to take to the chambers. Bash stepped forward and took Mary's hand. "He will get better Mary." she bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. "Oh Bash." he pulled her close as she let her sobs out. "What if it's coming true? What if we were just given a small reprieve?" Bash took her arms and pushed her back, so he could look her in the eyes. "Don't start thinking like that. He will pull through. He has so much to live for." Mary took a deep breath and nodded to her brother-in-law. Mary wiped her tears and turned to exit the infirmary. "Mary. If he doesn't improve quickly I will be by your side to deal with the court and Catherine." Mary looked back and smiled. "Thank you."

Louis retired to his chambers to write another letter to his uncle. If Francis were to perish it would give him an opening to Mary. Though their daughter was an heir she wouldn't be able to rule for years and since there were no signs of another heir things could work. He told his uncle what he was sure he wanted to hear and then pouring a glass of something strong he began to plan.

Bash and Leith sent men to investigate the ambush spot while they worked on interrogating the men they'd captured. The found out that they were just some disgruntled men who were unhappy with Francis' way of ruling. Bash sighed as they left the dungeon. "Of all the things to cause harm to Francis." Leith shook his head. "Let's just be thankful that's all it was. We must keep watch though. Something like this could spark someone bolder to make a move."

Mary exited the court after explaining the day's events to the nobles. She instructed them to support their royals by going about their usual business and not putting their king in the grave. She stopped by the nursery to check on Adi. The four-month-old still depended on her mother's milk and Mary needed to draw comfort in their daughter.

That night Mary kept Adi in their chambers and laid her beside her father after she'd had her supper. Mary tried to eat for both her babies, but only managed a few pieces of fruit and cheese. She nibbled on the meat and sipped the refreshing water before calling the maids to clear the food. Kenna and Greer had offered their condolences earlier that day and Mary was grateful for her friends. She slipped into her nightclothes and giving Francis a kiss on his head she moved Adi to the bassinet beside the bed and then she crawled into the bed and slipping her hand into Francis' she closed her eyes praying that exhaustion would overtake her anxious mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Three days had passed, and Francis was in and out of consciousness. Mary was glad there were no pressing matters to address to the court. She, along with the help of Bash and even Catherine dealt with the everyday matters. So far no one was voicing their worries about the king openly. Mary however voiced hers to her close friends if only to keep sane. They were faithful to reassure her, and it kept hope alive so for it she was thankful. She was so ready for Francis to get better though since it seemed that their cousin was being overly sympathetic. In just two days he raised warning flags in her head and she was starting to not want to be alone with him. Whatever was motivating him it was making him bolder and after three days she wasn't sure what would happen. "Please come back to me." she whispered under her breath. She would speak to Bash in the morning about her concerns. She had no plans to start any kind of fight.

Conde passed through the corridors till he came to Mary's chambers. He paused when he noticed the flicker of candlelight dance upon the open doors. He glanced around and seeing no one he crossed the hall and stepped into her rooms. It seemed in his delusions he was blind to the fact that Mary was suspicious of him and so he foolishly acted upon his feelings. Seeing Mary seated at the desk he turned and closed the doors. She glanced up and gave him a kind smile. It didn't reach her eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. "Did you need something cousin?" she asked. Conde cleared his throat and slowly walked towards her. "I saw your door open and though you needed some company. You seem distraught and I thought you might want to talk." Mary slipped her hand over the handle of a small dagger she kept secured under her desk, her smile never wavering. "Well then by all means sit and we can talk." She skillfully concealed the dagger on her person and then stood. "Shall I call for some refreshments?" She made her way to the doors, but he stepped in front of her. "I lied. I'm not really here to talk." he moved to take her by the arm, but she stepped away. "Then you should leave...cousin." Mary replied her tone changing from inviting to commanding.

Mary decided her warning flags had turned to ringing bells and she tightened her grip on the hidden dagger. He stepped towards her again an almost desperate look in his eyes. "Please don't fight this Mary. I've felt drawn to you when I first saw you and it's just built up since then. I know you must feel it even if it's just a small thing." Mary was taken aback as she tried to think how he got these ideas. Was he a pawn in someone's scheme to separate her and Francis? Or was this some desperate attempt to contrive something by a man whose mind was diseased? "Conde get a hold of yourself! You are talking like some crazed man." He shook his head. "Maybe I can make you feel what I do." He'd no sooner finished his sentence when he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. Mary struggled to get free from his tightening grip. She managed to push him off of her and she stepped back raising the dagger to eye level, so he could see it. "Guards!" she cried. Surprise appeared in his eyes and he seemed stunned at her rejection. Surely, he had become mad somehow or he was always, and he hid it until now. Mary held the dagger in one hand and the other shielded her stomach.

Bash had gone to fetch Mary from her quarters when she'd not showed up to retrieve Merida (remember Adi's first name is Merida) from the nursery. He'd been visiting his niece when the nanny mentioned Mary was usually there like clockwork. He figured she was in her chambers worrying over what to do for Francis that she'd let time get away from her. He took the shortcut through the secret tunnels and was coming to the exit in her chambers when he heard Mary's wary voice. He slowed his pace and crept up to the door opening it just enough to see. The door was slightly hidden by the bedpost, but he could still see Conde walking towards Mary's desk. He realized his suspicions about the Prince was true, but he wouldn't act to early. So, he waited until Conde made his move and when Mary called for the guards he made his way out of the tunnel and drew his sword stopping a few feet from the crazed man. "Bash! How?" He threw her a quick smile. "Your daughter was hungry, so I came looking for her mother. Took a shortcut and glad I did." Mary lowered her dagger as the guards came in and under Bash's instruction took Conde to the dungeon. "Mary please." She kept her queenly demeanor and shook her head. "I've sent for your uncle. He should be arriving soon. Let's just say your courier isn't as loyal to you as you think. We've had our doubts and you've just confirmed them...cousin." The guards led him away and when the doors shut Mary dropped the dagger and Bash sheathed his sword. "Oh Bash." was all she could say before tears welled up in her eyes. He hugged her tightly. "You did good, but was it really so bad to cause tears?" She chuckled through her tears. "It comes with the condition." Bash drew back puzzled until he saw her hands cradling her stomach. Then he really prayed for Francis' quick recovery.

Francis felt as though darkness was trying to drown out the light. He wasn't sure of time and how long he'd fought to make it to the light, but after what seemed like eternity he made it to the light and opened his eyes. He saw he was in his own bed and after taking inventory of his limbs he realized everything was ok except for a sore spot on his head. He remembered going on a tour through the territories and then everything else was blank. He turned his head and saw his beauty of a wife asleep one hand under her cheek and the other draped over his middle. Her face was a mixture of blissful sleep and worry. He figured she'd hardly left his side and he realized that she was what gave him strength to fight for the light. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. She stirred, and her eyes fluttered open, then she became fully awake when she saw him looking at her. "Oh Francis!" she sat up and leaned over showering him with kisses on his forehead, neck and cheeks. "You came back to me!" she stopped her kisses and studied his face. He was grinning from ear to ear enjoying the attention. "I was so worried. We all were." He lifted a hand to her cheek. "Of course, I came back. I have so much to live for." She smiled softly and closed her eyes pressing his hand to her cheek with her own.

Mary was so relieved when Francis was awake she realized she hadn't made sure he was really okay. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" He smiled. "Besides this lovely bump on my head I'm alright. I don't think anything else suffered..." he pulled her down and rolled till he was over her. "but there is no harm in making sure." he gave her a smirk as he held her hands, so she couldn't push him away. Well he didn't have to worry about that. "No there isn't." she replied licking her lips. That was all the consent he needed before he convinced her his accident hadn't hurt anything else at all. She closed her eyes as he administered kisses and caresses to her welcoming body.

Francis ignored the occasional sting of pain from his head as he did something he'd wanted to do in the month since she'd told him she was expecting. He slid his hand down her waist and across her thigh eliciting sighs of pleasure from her lips. He started trailing kisses down her neck and her chest to her stomach. He caressed it lovingly thinking of the precious gift she was nurturing. "Francis...our...daughter...will...be...needing...me..." Mary got a word in between her sighs and his kisses. "Not yet. It's not even light out yet." Mary opened her eyes and placed her hands on his chest. "Well...that changes things." She pushed him till she was on top and burying her face into his neck she kissed it before using her hands to place his on her back and she invited him to finish what he started. So, he replied, and she inhaled sharply then gave in and let her body do what it was meant to. They came away breathless with all worries gone from their minds and their love overcoming any problems. They slept again till dawn peeked in through the windows and Mary's mothering instincts told her it was time to visit their daughter in the nursery. Francis felt as though something had happened when he was out of commission, but he would ask her when they ate breakfast together. He wasn't leaving until he felt mentally strong enough.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'm glad to be back as well. I know we all care more about Frary than Lola, so I haven't written any details on what's happened since her wedding. However, I am bringing her back in this chapter for a quick summary of what's been going on with her and Julien so just bear with me. I also feel like unless her friends visited her or still lived in the castle it would be harder for them to hang out now that Mary and Kenna are mothers and Mary is the queen.**

Mary returned from the nursery with Adi, so she could see her papa again. She decided if Francis felt well enough to return to court for a few hours she would tell him of what had transpired with Conde. His uncle would most likely appear within a day or so and Francis needed to know the whole story.

Francis was preparing to head to his first appearance at court since his accident when Bash walked in. "Good to see you back on your feet brother." He said. Francis nodded his thanks. "We've investigated every angle of the attack and have no evidence to suggest it was linked to any bigger threat. Just some crazed commoner taking a chance." Francis sighed then smiled. "And failing miserably." Bash couldn't help but chuckle. Just then Mary entered carrying Princess Merida who smiled brightly when she saw her papa. "Hello my little darling." Francis said walking over and taking his daughter into his arms.

Mary straightened her shoulders and turned to her brother in law. "Bash I'm glad you're here. I wanted to fill Francis in on the event that transpired before you got well." Mary said. Francis sat down at his desk handing Adi back to Mary who then sat on the couch. "It seems our cousin had other reasons for coming to French court." Mary stated. "Reasons that had him forcing himself on your wife a day before you awoke." Bash spoke disgust dripping off every word. Francis looked between Bash and Mary his jaw clenching and his hands balled into fists. "How dare he come into my court and accost my wife! What drove him to do such a twisted deed?" Mary shook her head. "I have no earthly idea. If it wasn't for Bash, Conde would be in a coffin instead of the dungeon. I had the dagger you gave me to carry. That was the one thing that kept him from going any further." Bash drew his hand over his face. "His uncle is to arrive anytime now. We intercepted Conde's letters to his uncle and we gathered that he was sent to determine if you were proving to be a good King." Francis looked at his brother in disbelief. "If his uncle didn't trust us enough he should have come himself." Mary stood and walked over to Francis placing her free hand on his shoulder. "Whatever reasoning, it's not his fault Conde lost sight of his mission. Conde has been awaiting his sentencing for a few days now." Bash looked at the clock on the wall and then back to his brother. "They will be waiting for you at court brother. Leave this matter till Conde's uncle arrives." He bowed and then left the chambers to make his way to the court.

Francis knew Bash was right. He sighed and then stood. "Are you sure you are well enough for court?" Mary asked. Francis kissed her forehead and then Adi's cheek. "Yes, my love. I will deal with Conde later. I'm just glad you and the baby weren't hurt." Mary smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I must say that knock to your head has changed you." Francis cocked an eyebrow. "How so?" Mary brushed an errant curl off his forehead with her free hand as the other was holding Adi. "You didn't go marching for the dungeon as soon as we told you." Francis' face softened, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Maybe so. I like to think I'm growing up and learning to be level headed and not hot headed. I have three more I need to look after now. I can't run off and put myself in danger like some half-grown boy trying to be a knight." Mary chuckled. "That sounds like the words of a great king..." she played with the hair at the nape of his neck and smiled softly. "...father and husband." She finished. Francis wasted no time in thanking her with a soft, yet lingering kiss.

Another day passed, and April had arrived. Mary and Francis had decided to announce that she was pregnant again now that she was two months along. So, Francis' first day back at court they had made the announcement as well as informing them of Conde's betrayal. Now the castle was preparing to welcome his uncle and things were quickly coming together. Catherine's health was starting to fail which resulted in her spending most days secluded in her chambers. She never got over Francis' disappointment in her so now that he was well again she left the ruling to them.

Mary was putting Princess Merida into her bassinet after her morning feeding when she heard a knock on her door. "Enter." She called to the visitor. She was delightfully surprised when Lola walked in. "Lola! It's felt like ages since I saw you last." She rushed over and gave her friend a welcoming hug. She pulled back and frowned noticing the solemn look on her friend's face. "What is it? Come sit. You look pale." Lola nodded silently and took a seat beside Mary on the settee. "I know it's been a while, but I was busy working on settling into our home while I waited for Julien to return from his second trip home." She stopped and took a breath. "I'm sorry I couldn't come. We were caught up in politics and then finding out we're expecting again and then Conde's betrayal. It's just been a long few months." Mary really felt horrible for neglecting her friends now that she was Queen. She decided then and there to make it up to them. "Oh, Mary what happened? I only heard of his arrival?" Mary closed her eyes and took a deep breath then explains what happened. Lola gripped her hand and gave her a smile. "I'm glad you're alright. Now I'm the one who needs help. Julien hasn't returned, and I've not gotten any letters from him for weeks. I fear the worst has happened and..." her voice caught, and Mary noticed she wrapped her arms around her middle protectively. "Oh, Lola you're pregnant!" Her friend nodded ever so slightly blinking back tears. "Julien didn't know before he, left did he?" Lola shook her head. "He had gone to take care of something for his father postponing our wedding tour. When he returned we were able to go, but when we came home he was needed home again. I didn't even know until a week after he'd been gone. It's been almost two months now and there's been no word." Mary frowned. "I want to help you I do. It's just we're expecting Conde's uncle today and will be dealing with him shortly after." She thought for a moment then gave Lola a smile. "We shall have you stay with us until we can find out what's happened. You shouldn't have to be alone especially in your condition." Lola looked unsure. "Are you sure?" Mary hugged her friend and nodded. "Send for your things. I will talk with Francis once we have settled things with Conde."

When Kenna heard of Lola's arrival she went to visit her in Lola's chambers. After conversing a few hours with her and taking care of Alexander's afternoon feeding she excused herself and left Lola to finish unpacking. A few hours later Bash arrived with news from court. "Francis was merciful to Conde. He will be returning with his uncle where he is to spend time in their prison till his sentencing is complete." he explained as he rid himself of his sword and coat. "Were you in court this whole time?" she asked. Bash shook his head. "After court was concluded Mary discussed a situation with us that involved Lola's husband's disappearance." Kenna cocked a brow handing him a towel to dry his face and hands after he'd washed them in the basin. "She didn't mention much to me this afternoon. Just that she was here visiting while her husband was away and that she is pregnant." Bash dried his face and tossed the towel beside the basin. "He went on a trip to his father's estate and she hasn't heard from him since." Kenna rang for their dinner to be brought then sat on the settee patting the spot beside her. Bash walked over and sighed heavily. "I hope everything turns out for her." Bash smiled pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "As do I." Kenna leaned against him and he just held her until their dinner arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: This chapter is more close to being T+ than just T. Only proceed if you're okay with that.**

 **So, I decided to put a day date on Merida's and Alexander's births as well as future ones just, so it makes more sense why the month changes and suddenly they are another month older. Merida was born on December 3rd and Alexander was born on February 6th. So essentially when I write the months within a few days they are older.**

Francis sighed as he left his mother's chambers. Though she was low spirits more than she was in good spirits she was glad Francis was kind enough to tell her of Mary's pregnancy. She wasn't forced to stay in her chambers, but she chose to just the same. Every once in a while, she visited Princess Merida and Francis told her she was welcome to come to her first birthday party when the day arrived. It remained to be seen if she would, but the choice was hers. In the few days since his recovery he'd been thinking about their decision to take England. He really hated the idea of starting a war when things were going somewhat smoothly. With the news of Mary's pregnancy, he'd mulled over an idea and decided to bring it up with Mary.

Mary was hoping there was news of Julien soon. She feared Lola would worry too much and it would cause her to lose the baby. Thought she was two months along as well something severe could still affect her health. She went to Lola's chambers to inform her they were hosting another cousin's wedding ball that night. "I will plan on attending if just to support my favorite monarchs." she replied to Mary's invitation. Mary chuckled and hugged her friend. "Listen, I think it will be good for you to do something fun. It's not good for you or your baby to be alone and worrying." Lola nodded as she plopped a few grapes into her mouth. "Besides I'm sure it will bring back plenty a memory of our first time here." Lola gasped then burst into a fit of giggles. "We were quite scandalous, weren't we?" Mary sighed and took a few grapes herself. "I shall see you tonight then." She bid Lola a due and went to take care of five-month-old Merida.

Kenna left three-month-old Alexander to be taken care of with Merida in the nursery while she and Bash attended the wedding ball a few minutes hence. She dressed in a simple, yet lovely green silk gown and let one of her maids fix her hair in a lovely way up top of her head with curls framing her face. Bash complimented on her looks as he changed into a suitable outfit well fit for a Duke. They arrived at the Great Hall not long after Lola had made her appearance in a simple burgundy silk dress that complimented her growing stomach. There was no hiding her special news tonight. Mary and Francis were engaged in conversation with the special couple across the dance floor. Francis was in gold and black and Mary was in a deep shade of blue dress that had a small train. It accentuated her growing stomach and looked perfect against her skin. After taking part in a few refreshments Bash led her to the dance floor and Leith followed with Greer his wife of three months now.

When the music played a slow melody, Francis invited Mary to dance after the newlyweds started it off. Mary noticed a kindly gentleman ask Lola to dance and she accepted him with a smile. She was glad her friend had come seeing that it had helped ease her mind. Soon the merriment was fading, and the couple was escorted to the room they would consummate their marriage in. Mary was glad Francis was only required and not her for she had to visit their little one. Her breast were telling her Merida was surely hungry. When she arrived at the nursery she noticed Alexander was sleeping soundly and she smiled. Kenna must have a special evening planned for Bash.

Kenna saw the newlyweds leave the room, so she figured it was time for their special night. She bid goodnight to Lola who was just leaving and then sought out Bash. She found him talking to Leith and waited till there was a lull in their conversation. Then she took Bash's hand and bidding Greer and Leith goodnight she led Bash out into the hallway. "Is there something wrong?" he asked when they were clear of everyone and close to their chambers. Kenna just answered by placing a tantalizing kiss on his lips. She heard him give a low growl in the back of his throat and then he pulled her against him possessively.

Bash felt his passion for his wife reignite for the first time in the three months of her recovering from their son's birth. He only paused for a few breaths of air before placing more kisses on her waiting lips. He didn't leave time enough for talking. He swept her up in his arms and carried her to their chambers. He set her down and locked their doors. He almost felt her smile behind him. He chuckled silently knowing she most likely planned this, but he didn't care. When he turned around her dress was at her feet and she was starting to pull at her corset strings. He clicked his tongue and took her hands he wrapped them around his neck, so she was looking right at him. He stared deep into her eyes as he worked to undo her corset and toss it aside. Then he rid himself of his outfit in between passionate kisses. He pushed her closer and closer to the bed as he took the pins out of her long tresses and let it fall to her waist.

Kenna was satisfied that her plan was just what they both needed. She waited till she felt herself close to the bed till she lowered her caresses to his hips and then lower. Her exploration resulted in Bash stopping short and emitting a low groan as he pressed an almost suffocating kiss to her lips. Her ministrations made him squirm until he brought both of them down onto the bed. She kept him in that state for a few more tantalizing minutes until he was almost trembling with desire. She had him gripping the sheets only able to kiss her whenever she paused to adjust her touch.

"Kenna my darling…" Bash spoke in between Kenna's most intimate touches. "…I don't know where…this sudden boldness…has come from…but I adjure you…by the saints above…if you continue…I may be undone…" Still she continued until she brought him to the edge and then pulled back at the last second if only to test him. He gave in and with a growl and a twist he drew close and claimed what was his while he ravished her lips and breasts with his hands and lips. Now it was her turn to groan and twist and he smiled. He pulled back and just caressed her intimately eliciting more sighs and shivers. He watched as it was her turn to grip the sheets and squirm. He finally silenced her by a soft kiss and one last claim of her body he pulled her close and they fell asleep.

Mary had just returned from putting Merida to bed and begun to undress when Francis returned. "I was just about to…" she said before he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised at first but then gave in and ran her hands through his hair. She felt him tug at her corset and she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Is everything alright?" He gave her a smile and tossed her corset aside then removed his shirt. "Everything is just wonderful." He replied claiming her lips with his again. She realized then that he was just reminding himself and her of how far they'd come since their wedding night. "We'll just have to send you to more weddings if you come home like this." She said as he finished undressing. "Just shut up and kiss me. I've got something in store for you tonight." Mary raised an eyebrow before she was answered by a possessive kiss and an intimate caress. She shivered and pulled him closer wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her and placed her on the bed.

Francis rid himself of his remaining clothes and crawled into the bed till he was angled above Mary who was laying on her back her arms above her head and her legs crossed a smirk on her face. Francis just returned her smirk then he ran a hand down her leg and placed a kiss on her stomach. She closed her eyes and she brought her hands to his hair. He caressed her and traced kisses up and down her stomach and chest. He had her submitting to his ministrations and as he slid his hand down her leg again she tensed a little before he found his way to her soft spot. He kissed her sensitive spot between her shoulder and her neck eliciting a sigh. He traced his caress from her lower parts to her rounded stomach. She opened her eyes and bringing his lips to hers she bestowed deep exploring kisses and she pushed him to his side getting the upper hand.

Mary was ready to give Francis a taste of what she could do to him. She took her hand and as she kept him captive with her kisses, she traced a line from his chest to below his naval until she found his hips. Then she slowly moved until she found the spot that as soon as she touched it had him groan and bury his face into her neck. She smiled as she kept going until he gripped the sheets and started twisting. She was on the verge of letting him take over when he reached for her hand and taking it, he rolled till she was on top of him. Her hands were on either side of his head as he pulled her leg till she was straddling him. She positioned herself against him till she found the right spot and he brought himself to her. Her head tilted back, and her mouth opened in a soundless scream as her body adjusted to the feel of him like it always did.

Francis knew she wanted more so he rolled until she was underneath him and being careful of her stomach he entered further till their hips moved in rhythm and as she started to relax he moved till he found her spot and she jerked closer to him before dropping and groaning out his name over and over till her body released her and they rolled away breathless. He just held her till they both fell asleep satisfied in each other's love.


	18. Chapter 18

Kenna woke up feeling delightfully sore in all the right places. She rolled over and came into contact with Bash's firm chest. She sighed and snuggled against him. How did she ever get so lucky? Bash murmured in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and closed her eyes. Alexander's nursemaid had knocked on their door sometime before dawn and Bash slept soundly through it all. Typical guy.

Mary stretched and then groaned a little as her body reminded her of last night's events. She placed a hand on her stomach and sighed contentedly. She was hoping for a boy this time. Merida was the light of their life, but Mary knew Francis hoped for a son. She wrapped herself in her robe and after giving Francis a kiss on the forehead she headed to the nursery to spend a few quiet moments with her daughter.

Francis ordered their breakfast to be brought up as he waited for Mary to return from the nursery. He'd washed and dressed humming to himself still elated from last night's events. He realized soon he would have to be satisfied with just kisses and caresses. He jogged down a few things he planned on taking care of later on. A few minutes later Mary returned empty-handed and he assumed Merida had fallen back to sleep. "Morning precious." he said placing a kiss on her forehead. She patted his cheek and smiled. "Morning to you too. Shall we eat?" she brushed passed him to the table. Francis sighed and followed after her. He popped a few grapes into his mouth and watched as Mary devoured most of her meal seeming to barely swallow between bites. "Slow down darling. You're going to choke." he said placing a hand on hers. She smiled sheepishly and swallowing her last bite she sipped some of her milk. "I'm sorry. I just didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw it. I am eating for two you know." she said raising an eyebrow. Francis eyed her smiling, a passionate look in his eyes. "I'm sure it has something to do with last night's lovely events."

Mary felt herself start to blush as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Really Francis don't flatter yourself. You know I'm right about the baby." She replied a teasing glint in her eye. She tossed her napkin onto the table and stood heading past Francis to her wardrobe. She felt his hand take her wrist and pull her onto his lap. "I beg to differ wife." He said before kissing her like he did the night before. She felt him push her robe off her shoulders and slide his hand under her nightdress. She groaned with pleasure, but then stopped his hand before it explored any further. "Francis we've got things to do." She said as he kissed up and down her neck and shoulder. He captured her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She knew he was trying to distract her, but she didn't want to overdo anything. So, she let him have one more touch and one more kiss that made her almost melt in his arms before she pulled away and stood.

Francis let his wife have her way and he let her go. He knew she was right, but it didn't make it any easier on him. He left her get dressed as he headed to a meeting with Bash and Leith. They were discussing on sending a search party for Julien and how to continue with Elizabeth in England. He met Bash in the war room and smirked at the distant look in his eye and the small nail marks right under his hairline. "Busy night brother?" Bash looked up an almost imperceptible blush darken his cheeks. "Come brother we're not teenagers. No need to state the obvious." Francis chuckled and patted him on the back. "I guess I should keep quiet. Mine wasn't void of pleasure either." Bash shoved him and sighed heavily.

Bash shook his head. Francis really could be childish sometimes. "Now brother to business. Julien's last letter had him here. My spies say he was last seen a few weeks later looking for the nearest docks." Francis studied the spots Bash had pointed out. "So, his business was finished, and he was returning home?" Bash nodded. "Well that's it then. We send some men to determine if he made it to the boats. If he did, we then search out his destination. It may take some time, but we will be thorough." Leith nodded his agreement. "I'll go pick the men and have them set out as soon as possible." He said. Bash nodded, and Leith headed to the barracks. "Now on to the Queen. I say we give her one more week and then we force her to abdicate." Bash said. Francis sighed then nodded. "I don't see any other way around it brother. I just hope there is no war. As King I won't send my men and stay behind, but then I can't even think of being apart from Mary, especially now." Bash was about to say something when the doors opened, and a breathless Mary rushed in.

Mary tried to control her breathing, so she wouldn't pass out, but Francis needed to hear the news. "Mary!" Francis exclaimed rushing over to her. "Is everything ok?" he asked checking her over and placing a hand on her stomach. She nodded and finally took one last deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine, but you'll never guess who I have received a letter from." Francis led her to a chair and had a glass of water brought over. "I was looking through my letters and found one from Elizabeth. She was congratulating me on my pregnancy and then stated she had news of her own." She handed Francis the letter and had him read it for himself as she took a drink and caught her breath.

Francis stared at the letter in disbelief. "Of all the backstabbing things to do!" Bash took the letter from him and read it. "Elizabeth is pregnant, and she is claiming Conde is the father. Why did she wait this long to tell us?" Francis sighed. "Because he isn't here anymore. The moment we sent Conde away disgraced she must've realized he wouldn't align himself with us. If what she says is true than she will use this as a reason to keep her throne. Conde comes from a royal line and since Elizabeth is still Queen their baby has a right to the throne." Mary shook her head. "If it is true than we've got to rethink our plan. By all accounts she was pregnant before Conde came here. We inquire if he knew about it. If he didn't than she found out after he left to come here. That means she is a month a head of Lola and I." Francis took Mary's hand as she stood. "You can work the details out amongst yourselves, but I think we should let her alone until she has the baby. If fate is on our side, we may be able to align the thrones instead of pushing her off." Bash looked at Francis a smile on his face. "I think you've got yourself a fine queen Francis." The king smiled and kissed Mary's cheek. "I know."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for sticking with me guys! Please, Please review! This is a very short chapter, but I hate to keep you guys waiting so long. Trust me the next one will make up for it! Again please please review! I really didnt think my story would get this much love so thanks so much! It makes me want to write! It may not seem like it but I do! Seriously I didn't think my writing was that good. I love you guys!**

June arrived and after two months of searching word finally came about Julien. The ship he'd been on had perished in a violent storm. Lola was heartbroken, but after grieving she pushed on for the sake of her baby who now was her only connection to her husband. Francis told her she would be welcome in the castle for as long as she needed, and Mary convinced her it would be at least until she had the baby. Merida was half a year old now and was crawling whenever she could. She babbled and giggled, and Mary thought she heard her say mama, but she couldn't be sure. She even seemed to play carefully with four-month-old Alexander who tried to crawl like she did. Mary cherished the days she carried their little one as much as she did with Merida if not a little more. They had inquired of Conde about the Queen and found out he knew nothing of the pregnancy, but he did admit to having a relationship with her. With France having the ability to take the throne Elizabeth agreed to their terms of aligning the thrones.

As the weeks went by Francis and Mary focused on planning Merida's education and visiting the surrounding towns. They noticed that with their nationwide decree to let Protestants and Catholics worship without interference things weren't as hostile as they had been. If there were still disgruntled commoners, they weren't voicing their opinions. Francis seemed to be growing bored and a little distant with all the meetings he was going to and Mary figured it was time to get away before she had to stay at the palace for the remainder of her pregnancy.

Lola wrapped her arms around her expanding middle as she strolled through the gardens. She was thankful Mary had insisted she stay at the palace because she wasn't sure what she would do if she was at the manor by herself. She knew she would eventually go back, but when the baby was born she would have something to keep her occupied. If the baby was a boy she would keep the estate intact for him to inherit someday. If, however, it was a girl she would have a bit more difficulty securing it for her. She had a feeling Julien's family would interfere if it wasn't a boy.

Bash left the meeting to let Kenna know that in Mary and Francis' absence he would be taking on more duties. He was thankful things had turned out like they had, or he felt like he would have gone crazy before now. Leith would take over Sheriff duties and still report to Bash. He found Kenna in their chambers going through her clothes while Alexander slept on their bed. "Do you think I should wear the green dress or the blue gown at the dinner party tonight?" she said looking at Bash as he walked in. "Well seeing as you wore the blue one when I proposed to you..." he said raising an eyebrow and smiling. "Then the blue one it is." she said hanging the green one back up. He walked over to the bedside and brushed a kiss across Alexander's forehead. "I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I'll be taking over some things while Francis and Mary are away." Kenna nodded as she laid her outfit out. "Let's pray things go smooth while they're gone. I rather prefer having my husband come home at night." she said. Bash chuckled and walked over giving her a kiss. "Well since we live here that shouldn't be hard to do." Kenna shoved him playfully. "You know what I mean." He nodded and after giving her one last kiss he left to finish his duties.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is a little bit longer chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and can't wait for the reviews! Please remember to review! It is well passed midnight now and I'm going to bed before I fall asleep writing this. See I want to get content for you guys that I'll forfeit some sleep...I'll probably regret it tomorrow night though. ;)**

The day arrived for Mary and Francis to leave for the chateau near Paris. They bid farewell to their friends and then they loaded everything into the carriage that they would need. The chateau was already staffed, and they were already preparing for their arrival. Mary carried Merida and Francis helped her into the carriage. Soon they were off and Francis visible relaxed as the further they got away from the castle. "Are you sure the kingdom won't fall apart while we're gone?" Francis said after an hour of being on the road. Mary took his hand and squeezed it in assurance. "Bash will take good care of it. Besides we'll only be gone for a month at the most. He should be able to handle it." Francis nodded and looked at his sleeping daughter in Mary's lap. "I love you both so much."

Their first night at the chateau was a little short with Merida not used to a different place, but the next day they spent most of it reading and having chess tournaments and going for walks on the grounds with Merida. Mary's baby bump was growing more visible with each day and Francis was starting to notice she grew tired sooner at night then she had before. Most of her energy went to keeping up with Merida when she wasn't with the nanny. He decided that this time away was as good a time as any to discuss how the next 5 months would be. One particular day they made their way into the garden and laying a blanket on the grass Mary and Francis sat down letting their daughter crawl within reach of them. Francis watched as Mary would stroke her stomach once in a while as she talked and played with Merida. "We've planned out most of Merida's future for her, but we haven't talked about the immediate future when her little brother or sister is born." Mary glanced at him. "Most likely she will need to be weaned so there is enough milk for the baby. She'll be close to a year old by then and won't be needing her mother's milk as much." Francis nodded. "True, but if you still want to do most of their rearing yourself you'll be a very busy Queen." Mary smiled and leaned close to him. "Well I do recall right after Merida was born asking for a little more time between babies." Francis smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so I'm the one to blame? I don't recall you doing much to prevent anything." He pulled her close and held her hands, so she couldn't get away. "I recall you liking it very much though." Mary giggled as he let go of one of her hands to tickle her side. "Don't Francis! That tickles…What about Merida?" she said in between giggles. He glanced over, and their daughter was making her way to them to see what was going on.

When Francis stopped his tickling Mary noticed Merida was watching intensely, smiling and clapping her hands. "Is papa making you laugh?" Mary said. Merida waved her hands and cooed. In between the blubbering and the cooing, she formed enough syllables to Mary and Francis delight to say something that was really close to papa. "Did you hear her?" Mary said. Francis nodded and scooped his daughter up in his arms. "Papa's right here." A few seconds passed and then she said it again a little bit clearer. Mary laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "That's my girl!" Francis said tossing her into the air and catching her making her giggle.

Meanwhile back at the castle things were running smoothly for Bash and he was getting reports in of the villagers and farmers helping each other get their fields planted. He made sure to keep any real important letters or reports in a specific spot, so Francis could look over them when he returned. Leith was doing an excellent job at keeping the law in the surrounding towns. Lola spent most days with Kenna watching Alexander grow and catching up with her close friend.

That evening Francis had Merida's nanny keep the little girl after her supper. Then he asked Mary to wear one of her nicer gowns for the evening and he ordered for the best the cook had to be served. "I thought you deserved a nice evening since we haven't had one just for us. Besides it was your idea for us to get away for a bit and its one of your greatest ideas yet. I feel refreshed already and we still have a few more days left." Mary smiled as she ate the delicious meal. "This is lovely Francis and it is refreshing to be at a nice dinner without having to engage in any politics or fake niceties." He chuckled and raised his glass. "To a night free of politics." Mary lifted her glass of water and toasted with her husband.

When the meal was finished Francis led Mary into the slightly bigger sitting room and she noticed that there was a clear space in the middle of the room. Francis took her hand and bowed over it. "May I have this dance?" Mary smiled then curtsied. "You may." Though there wasn't any grand band playing music one of the older gentlemen that lived on the grounds played the violin. Mary thought it very romantic and they waltzed for a quite awhile lost in each other. As the night grew later Francis noticed Mary grow somewhat tired so he took her back to their room. "Thank you for tonight. It was really wonderful." She said placing a kiss on his cheek. He stroked her cheek and kissed her softly. "It was my pleasure." He said kissing her again.

Mary's sleepiness seemed to disappear as Francis kissed her. Instead it was replaced with something much more potent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. A few kisses and a trail of clothes later and she was being carefully lowered to the bed. She was amazed at how differently her body responded to his touches and caresses when she was carrying a child then when she wasn't. He was a little gentler with her and the care he took with her made her want more.

Francis had been secretly hoping this was how the night would turn out, but he'd begun to doubt it when Mary looked so tired. He was pleasantly surprised when his kiss seemed to give her some kind of energy and she'd asked for more. He took care in ridding her of her clothes and he kissed her slightly swollen stomach a few times before continuing his focus on her. He'd helped her in ridding him of his clothes and then he'd carefully laid her on their bed. He noticed the slower he took it the more she asked for as though her body was impatient. He loved the way his heart would race every time his caress would elicit a sigh or a groan from her lips. He loved the way his body tingled wherever her lips touched, and her hands stroked.

Mary knew Francis was purposely keeping her from getting overly worked up for the sake of the baby. He was keeping her in a constant state of heavenly bliss as he displayed how much he really did love her. She gave a deep sigh as he caressed up her leg to her thigh and along her hip to her protruding stomach. He reached her chest and then leaned down to place kisses along her neck. She gained enough control over her hands to pull his face upward, so she could capture his lips in hers. She kept one hand on the back of his neck and using her leg she intertwined it his, so she could position herself and then using her free hand she caressed him causing him to groan and then give her what she wanted. She sucked in a sharp breath then groaned as her body moved with his. Francis groaned her name and she breathed his. "It's ok." She said before kissing him again. He pushed further, and her hands dropped to the sheets gripping them as she felt herself reach her peak. Francis felt it too as he was not long behind her. He removed himself and rolled to lay beside her both breathing hard, but happy. Mary knew that soon there wouldn't be too many more times for them to make love and Francis was making sure they got what they needed before that time came.

Too soon it was time to leave the chateau. The last week was filled with many lovemaking sessions and picnics in the garden. Merida was saying papa more clearly now and there were a few mama's every once in a while. They soon arrived back at the castle and were greeted by a few of their subjects and their close friends. Kenna commented on how much Mary was glowing and how big Adi seemed to get in just a few short weeks. It seemed Lola was much happier and embraced Mary long and hard. Francis left the woman to catch up as he walked with Bash to the library to discuss the things that had happened in their absence.

Summer went by in a flurry of parties and balls as well as monthly visits to keep up morale in the surrounding towns and villages. The closer it came to Mary's shutting in the more time she tried to have with Francis and Adi together. They managed a few picnics here and there and as the weeks went by Adi learned to walk and even saw a few more words like horsey and more milk. She even learned her aunt and uncle's names and even Lola's. Every time she would call for them it would make the adults chuckle at the cute way she mispronounced them. Bash was "ash", Kenna was "enna" and Lola was "ola." Catherine enjoyed the time she could spend with her granddaughter. Her mind was failing, but she seemed to be the clearest minded when Adi was around. Alexander was right behind his cousin in talking and walking even though he was two months behind her. As many times Mary saw Alexander in the care of his nanny she wouldn't be surprised if he would have a little brother or sister coming along soon. She decided she wanted a little more time between this baby and the next, so she researched a few safe ways to lower the chance of pregnancy and put them away until they were needed. Every day she was thankful Francis seemed to have no reoccurring problems since his fall and every day she grew more and more ready to meet their baby. She was reaching the stage of being done with being pregnant.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back guys. Short chapter I know, but I should have a longer one soon I promise. I want to make sure this is still a good story and I'm not dragging it out overly long.**

September arrived and Mary was glad that Lola had decided to stay with her during her confinement. They both had a short time left in their pregnancies and so they happily spent them together. Francis would sneak in a few times to visit, but since she wasn't alone this time he spent most of his free time with his daughter. He would take her on a horseback ride and for walks in the garden. Kenna brought Alexander and Merida to visit a few times a week and they would crawl after each other babbling at one another with a few words here and there.

Elizabeth seemed to agree to the terms of abdicating once her child was born better than Mary and Francis taking over now. Francis figured she would because she felt like she could control the child, but if Mary's children were anything like her, they would stand up to Elizabeth. She or he would be the ruler not Elizabeth. Francis finished his duties and went to see how Mary was doing. He used the secret passage and found Mary and Lola sitting quietly and working on a blanket for their babies. Mary looked up and smiled setting her knitting aside. "Don't get up for me love." he said when she tried stand. She gave him a thankful smile and leaned back into the chair. She rubbed the side of her stomach grimacing a little. "Is everything okay?" he asked as he sat beside her. Lola quietly moved to where her bed was located to give them some privacy. "Yes, this one just loves to move and kick." she replied. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He smiled when he felt the baby kick and kissed her hand. "I can't wait to meet the little one." Mary kept her hand in his as he discussed the latest events in court and the things he and Merida did together.

Kenna left Alexander and Merida with the nanny and went to her chambers that afternoon. She hadn't been feeling good and had started cramping after the small lunch she'd shared with Bash. She sent one of her maids for the midwife as the hours passed and she started to realize what was happening. She had thought she was pregnant two weeks before, but the only symptom she'd had was missing her monthly time. She hadn't been sick or feeling faint like she had with Alexander. Now she found out she was right, and she was losing it. The midwife came and she told her ladies to bar the chamber doors and stay inside. She didn't want Bash to see her like this. The pain was ten times worse than with Alexander and she began to cry along with moans of pain. Once the event was over her ladies helped the midwife clean her up and dispose of the bedding. She asked them to send for Bash as she lay on the bed and cried some more.

Greer came for a visit that day and she stopped by Mary and Lola's room first. She entertained them with stories from her estate and how she was so busy with everyday things that she was sorry she couldn't visit more often. "So how are things with you and Leith?" Mary asked. Greer grew a little quiet and sighed. "We're okay, but it's been over a year and no baby." she said. Mary frowned and squeezed her friend's hand. Then she carefully and with some difficulty she stood and walked to where she kept her herbs and such. She pulled out a little bottle and after reading the label she waddled back over and handed it to Greer. "Try this. I don't have need of it as you can see, but I've heard good things from the servants and ladies that use it." Greer took the bottle and slipped it into her small reticule. "Well the company was much appreciated and I will have to stop by again. I must visit with Kenna before I leave so I will let you and Lola get some rest." Greer bid them farewell and made her way to Kenna's chambers.

Bash entered the room and his heart clenched within him at the sight of his wife. She lay there looking tired and dejected. He could tell she'd been crying as he got closer to the bed. "I'm so sorry love." he said taking her in his arms. "I wasn't even sure at first and then when I was it was too late. I lost our baby." she started sobbing into his shoulder so he rubbed her back and consoled her as best he could. "There will be more you know that. But not until you're well. Don't blame yourself Kenna. These things happen." he grew quiet then as she cried all she could until she grew exhausted and fell asleep. He sent a message to inform Leith he would be unavailable for the rest of the day.

Greer grew near to Kenna and Bash's chambers when she heard sobbing and then Bash's voice. Her heart ached for her friend, but she would let her husband console her and she would visit another time. She saw the page boy with a message for Leith and told him she would deliver it herself. She was going to convince him to stay at the castle for the night. Then she could visit with Kenna in the morning. It was so hard to imagine how happiness and mourning could exist in the same place at the same time. Two women anxiously awaiting the birth of their child while another mourned over one she would never hold.


	22. Chapter 22

Greer found Leith as he exited the sheriff office and handed the message to him. "I was wondering if we could just spend the night here. Perhaps in the quarters you use when you have to stay here?" He opened the message, read it quickly then stuffing it in his pocket he turned to her. "I think that is a splendid idea." He took her hand and they walked to his chambers.

Leith cleaned up best he could while Greer sent for some tea. He figured Bash might take some time off for Kenna's sake so he prepared to have a lot more work on his shoulders. He wiped his face with a towel and tossing it aside and made his way into the sitting room in a fresh shirt and pants. Greer was making their tea and she motioned him over to sit on the sofa.

Greer put a few drops of the concoction Mary had given her in her and Leith's tea. She wasn't sure which one was the reason there was no baby so she wanted to be sure. She handed Leith his tea when he sat down and then she sat across from him. "So Mary gave me something she thought might help us." She said wasting no time in going straight for the point. Leith stopped sipping his tea and raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?" He asked setting his teacup and saucer down. Greer lowered her lashes and felt her brow dampen with sweat. She hoped he wouldn't be angry with her for telling Mary. "I may have mentioned that we've been trying for a baby and nothing has happened." She said softly her eyes still lowered. She heard rustling and then saw Leith's face as he lowered to her eyesight. "Hey now you have nothing to be worried about. I want one as much as you do so if this does help then I'm glad you told her. She is our queen and your best friend." He said softly stroking her cheek. Greer felt her spirits rise and leaned forward to kiss him. He met her in the middle so she was sitting up and he was on his knees. He broke the kiss and touched his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes and felt her nerve endings tingle. Maybe that concoction was starting to work.

Leith felt himself grow a little confident as his nerve endings tingled and his heart beat a little faster. He wasn't even going to think negatively. Standing up and lifted Greer to her feet and turning her around he unlaced her outer corset and slipped her shirtwaist off revealing the top of her silk shift. He placed a kiss between her breasts and heard her heart speed up a little as he trailed kisses up her chest to her neck. Finally she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to give him better access to the place right behind her jawline. He used the senses in his fingertips to remove her skirt as he continued to kiss her. As he trailed kisses down her jawline and to her mouth she turned so her lips met his and her kiss made him will his fingers to move faster.

Greer prayed Mary's concoction would work as she kissed her husband and he kissed her. She deepened her kisses and started undressing him as he finished removing her skirt. It fell to the floor with a soft whoosh of air and she stepped out of it. She felt herself being pushed back towards the bedroom and exclaimed as Leith suddenly picked her up and sat her on the bed. He finished removing his clothes and then crawled towards her as she began to lay back on the bed. He kissed her again and then slid his hand underneath her shift. Greer took a deep breath through her nose and wrapping her arms around his neck she returned his kisses as he moved both hands to slid her shift up and out of the way. She felt him touch her and she shivered and sighed turning her head slightly so he kissed her neck. She slid herself down and couldn't help but twitch a little as the movement cause his hand to slide against her sensitive spot. She relaxed herself as he straddled her hips. Then she moved his chin and making eye contact she smiled and kissed his lips.

Leith continued his ministrations until she readied herself. He loved how she made him feel like this was his first time all the time. There was no routine to it. It always felt new and it made him love her more. He felt her slightly brush against him as she slid down some more after he straddled her hips. He felt his body preparing himself and then she made eye contact and smiling she kissed him full on the mouth. He closed his eyes and felt himself lower to her and then he heard them both moan in unison as their kiss broke and she raised up. He felt her nails in his back which just made him go at it harder. She cried out his name as he felt her spread out wider allowing him better access. He pushed again and felt himself release and she gave a groan as she no doubt reached her peak.

Greer closed her eyes as he began and she heard herself cry out his name. It felt wonderful and painful at the same time. She pushed against him harder not sure if the concoction or the heat of the moment was causing the reaction. She spread herself wider and felt him reach the point where he released and she opened her mouth in a quiet cry as she did as well. Soon they were lying side by side breathless yet confident they achieved their dream. Greer couldn't be sure but she almost felt different this time than any other time they'd made love. It was an unexplainable feeling of confidence and hope.

Mary woke the next morning to the news of Kenna's miscarriage. She and Lola both shed a few tears as they mourned for their friends loss. Mary wouldn't bother Kenna with having her visit in her state so she sent a letter from both her and Lola stating their feelings and their sorrow. She hoped Kenna wouldn't be too heartbroken as to not attend the births. Lola had been feeling restless that morning and Mary wondered if she was somewhat mistaken on her due date. Mary convinced Lola to eat some breakfast before leaving her to complete some of her Queenly duties at her desk.

Greer woke and found Leith had already dressed and left their chambers. She dressed herself and eating a little cheese and grapes she left to see if Kenna was feeling up to having visitors. She knocked on the door and she heard a soft voice bidding her enter. She walked in and softly shut the door behind her. Kenna was laying on the couch eating some breakfast and Greer assumed that Bash was wherever Leith was. "How are you feeling?" She asked walking over and kneeling beside the couch. Kenna pushed her plate aside and Greer saw tears well up in her eyes. She took her friends hand and reassured her. "You don't have to talk. It hurts now but you'll heal with time." Greer said. She may not have miscarried but the thought of not having children bothered her for a while. That among other things was the reason she could somewhat sympathize. She just sat down beside her and sat with Kenna letting her take comfort in Greer's presence.

Francis had come from visiting his mother and felt as though she was starting to deteriorate more and more. He'd visited little Adi again and she'd wanted to ride her pony Mina but the weather was turning chilly and it was raining so he'd dissuaded her with sweets from the kitchen. When he noticed Adi was getting sleepy he took her to her nanny and then after giving an audience to his peasants for them to voice their concerns or problems that the crown could help them with he decided to check on the military happenings. He walked into the room where Bash was seated at a table with a feather pen in one hand and documents in the other. "How goes it brother?" he asked. Bash looked up and Francis noticed he looked a little worse for wear. "Not very good I'm afraid." Francis frowned and drew closer to the desk. "Oh don't worry it's nothing to do with military affairs. It's Kenna. She lost the baby last night." Francis couldn't remember if he'd ever seen his brother get as sullen as he looked in that moment. "I'm so sorry Bash. I don't know what to say." Bash wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sighed regaining his composure. "It's okay. I didn't know what to say either." Francis was about to ask about military affairs when a servant girl rushed into the room. "I beg your pardon your Majesty, my Lord Bash, but the Queen has sent word that Lady Lola's pains have started and the Queen wishes to see you." She looked as if she'd run all the way there. "I see. Thank you, you may return to help her Majesty." The servant girl nodded and curtsied then left the room. "Something must be wrong for Mary to ask for me." Bash shewed him away with his hands. "Go I'll be ok." Francis nodded and exited the room.

Lola hadn't said anything all morning, but she'd been getting light cramps in her stomach. She chalked it up to the food not agreeing with her or the baby, but by mid afternoon they grew worse and she was having a hard time keeping it from Mary. The baby shouldn't be coming for a few more weeks. Something was wrong she knew it, but she felt helpless. This baby was all she had left of Julien.

Mary had been resting most of the day since the baby hadn't let her sleep all night and decided she should check on Lola. She hadn't heard a peep out of her since they'd ate breakfast. She struggled to rise, the weight of the baby making it difficult to move then she heard a muffled cry from Lola's bed and she did her best to rush over to her. "Lola what's wrong?" she asked pulling the curtain separating the room aside. Her friend lay on the bed holding her stomach, beads of sweat on her forehead and tears falling down her cheeks. "Something's wrong Mary. He shouldn't be coming. It's too early." She spoke her voice cracking with emotion. Mary rang for a maid and when she came she ordered her to send for the midwife and for Francis. Then she helped Lola from the bed. "Let's get the bed stripped just in case there is nothing the midwife can do to stop the contractions." She did her best to pull back the top quilts and stripped it down to just the sheet. She spread the birthing blanket out and just as she was about to help Lola back in bed liquid rushed from between Lola's legs making a puddle on the floor. "Nooo!" Lola cried covering her face and starting to sob. Mary hushed her and helped her carefully into the bed. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. It seems as though the baby is coming."

This was the scene Francis walked in on. He had knocked on the chamber door for a full three minutes when he heard a cry and decided to just enter. He felt somewhat relieved to see Mary looking as healthy as ever, but his heart did sink a little to see her friend in so much pain. He noticed the puddle of fluid on the floor and guessed the baby was coming. "Mary you asked for me? I'm not sure there's much I can do." His wife looked up and after reassuring Lola once more she walked, or waddled more like, over to him. "I know." She said looking a little scared. He pulled her into his arms the best he could and rubbed her back. "I just needed to see you. With everything that's happened the past few hours I just wanted to make sure you are alright." Francis pulled back and nodded. "I'm not going to even try to convince you to leave your friend. I just want you to be careful." Mary nodded and then the midwife entered with her apprentice and a few other maids. Francis kissed her hand and then left the chamber praying things would be ok.

Mary decided to take Francis' advice so she just sat beside the bed holding Lola's hand while the midwife and the others worked. "I need you to push when you feel the pains. I know it's scary, but there's nothing else we can do except deliver this baby." Lola nodded and when the first big pain came Mary thought she would squeeze the feeling out of her hand as she bore down. Mary remembered the feeling when she brought Merida into the world. She hoped Lola didn't have to go through the pains of birth and then the pain of loss.

Lola felt as though she would tear in two. The pushed when she felt the pains and though she wanted to scream all she could do was cry at the thought of her baby not being healthy or even alive. She was glad Mary was with her, but the pain of losing Julien reared its ugly head causing her to feel even worse. Not only would he not be here to see their baby, but the baby might not even live. "One last push my lady." The midwife instructed. Lola did as she was told and after a few grueling seconds she felt relief and knew she'd borne the baby. She kept her eyes closed not wanting to open them. She heard Mary sniffle and knew in her heart the baby wasn't alive. "I'm sorry Lola. He was beautiful. Do you want to see him?" she heard Mary say. She slowly opened her eyes fresh tears falling and nodded. The midwife brought a small baby boy to the side of the bed and Lola touched his small face. He looked peaceful, but she saw his chest didn't move. "My sweet baby…" she paused when another pain hit her causing her to inhale sharply. "What is it?" Mary asked. The midwife handed the lifeless child to her apprentice to prepare for burial while she went to examine Lola. She gasped and waved a maid over to her telling her to grab another blanket and some more hot water. "What's wrong?" Lola asked. "Nothing. I believe it's a miracle. When you feel like you should push do it m'lady. You're having twins." Mary gasped. "Heaven above. A miracle indeed." Lola couldn't explore her feelings since all she felt was the pain and the need to push again. She prayed for the strength and this time didn't hold back the cries.

Greer left Bash and Kenna's chamber as Kenna finally slept. She knew with time Kenna would be ok. She wanted to say goodbye to Mary and Lola and thank Mary for her herbs. She would be returning home and Leith would be following a few days later. He'd decided to just ride to and from the castle for a while so he didn't have to be away from her for long. She drew near the chamber that Mary and Lola were sharing when she heard a cry of pain. She rushed inside leaving formality outside. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands at the scene before her. A woman who looked like the midwife's apprentice held a lifeless baby and was cleaning it and preparing it for burial. Lola was on her bed crying out and the midwife was shouting directions and encouragement. Mary was beside the bed holding Lola's hand tears streaming down her face. "What is happening?" Greer exclaimed rushing over to the bed. Before anyone could answer her Lola yelled again and pushed hard then the midwife caught a second baby. A few seconds passed before a cry split the air and tears of joy spilt down everyone's face.

Lola heard a cry and started crying herself. "It's another boy!" the midwife exclaimed. She started ministering to the baby before placing him in Lola's arms. Then Lola saw Greer standing a few feet away. "Greer!" she said waving her friend over. Mary stood and wiping her face she congratulated Lola then sending a maid to fetch Francis she went to her side of the chambers. Lola looked into her son's face and thought how much had happened. She realized that though she would bury a child, she would also have one to comfort her. Why she had given birth early was a mystery to her, but she was thankful things hadn't been worse. She put his mouth to her breast and relished in the joy of feeding her son as the midwife cleaned her up and refreshed her sheets after her body had run its course.

Mary pulled the curtain across so Francis' entering wouldn't disturb them. She felt tired even though all she did was hold Lola's hand. She guessed Lola's early labor was due to the twins. When Francis entered, she asked him to just hold her as she explained what happened. "I prayed for her you know." Mary kissed his cheek. "I love you." Francis turned and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you more." Just as she started to lose herself in his kisses he stopped suddenly and smiled against her lips. "The baby kicked my hand." He whispered. Mary laughed lightly and placed her hand atop of his. "He knows his father's touch." Francis lifted his head looking down as her stomach rippled as the baby moved again. "You think it's a boy do you?" Mary shrugged her shoulders. "I'm hoping, but it doesn't matter to me." She buried her head in his neck and breathed in the scent of his leather vest and soap. He encircled his arms around her and hummed the tune of their wedding dance song.


	23. Chapter 23 (M)

**I know I've been absent and I'm sorry. It's gotten busy for me and then I just haven't had the muse to write. But thankfully it came back. I just wanted to warn you that this is a true fan fiction because I know it's not anything close to real events or even the TV series. For that I apologize but I just haven't brought myself to finish it yet. Someday perhaps. For now, enjoy Frary getting what they deserved.**

The next morning Lola woke, and the wave of yesterday's events passed over her in a mix of emotions. First thinking she'd lost the baby and then another one was born. The pain of the loss, but the joy of the gift. She turned over and watched her little boy sleeping in his bassinet. She decided she would name him Nathaniel Julien. He would carry on his father's name and she would do everything in her power to help him succeed.

Greer and Leith said farewell to everyone as his work was finished for the time being and he could focus on their estate. Kenna was feeling somewhat better and made an appearance for a short while to say her goodbyes. Greer gave her a long hug and told her to visit a lot more. She had said goodbye to Lola and Mary earlier that morning since they were both unable to make an appearance due to their individual circumstances. Soon the castle was fading in the distances as their carriage took them home.

 **So, it won't seem like the story is dragging I'm going to jump ahead.**

Mary woke to a cool crisp November morning feeling somewhat unsettled. Lola had moved out to her own chambers after taking a month to heal. All Mary wanted was a healthy baby but seeing Lola with Nathaniel did stir feelings for a boy. Almost every day Francis had visited her explaining the court proceedings and even the Harvest festival they'd hosted. She was sad she couldn't be there but was glad to hear how everyone was doing. Catherine had slowed down considerably and there were days she wasn't herself at all. Just yesterday Francis had delivered a message from Greer saying they were coming for a visit. This made Mary happy. She was tired of being secluded. Kenna seemed to recover from her miscarriage both physically and mentally and often brought Alexander and Merida for visits when Francis couldn't. Mary climbed out of bed and walked to her desk opening her stationary. She'd decided to inquire about Elizabeth's health and if she was still holding up her end of the bargain. She rang the bell for breakfast once the letter was completed and proceeded to relieve herself again.

Francis was ready to have his wife back in his bed again. He missed seeing her all the time and did what he could to be able to visit her. Merida was almost a year old now and was talking in clipped sentences and running all over the place. She enjoyed rides with Francis, but he saw her especially happy when she could see her mother. He hadn't voiced his thoughts to Mary, but he was hoping for a boy this time. If it was a girl well, they would just have to try again, and Francis knew neither would mind at all. That is until Mary had to be locked up so to speak. That's what he imagined it felt like for her. As he ate his breakfast and prepared some documents for the day's work, he wrote a note to see about tweaking that rule a bit. He couldn't wait to tell Mary of his idea.

Greer was excited to see Mary again. She knew it had only been four months, but she and Leith had exciting news to share thanks to Mary. Their plantation was thriving, and Greer's sisters were as well. With no money hungry father trying to marry them off until they were ready, they could grow up at their own pace.

Bash left Kenna sleep as he quietly got dressed and went to his duties. She was back to her normal self, but he knew she still needed rest. Alexander was quite the handful and after Kenna's miscarriage she'd kept him in their chambers and had his nanny watch him there. She wanted to have more of a hand in his growing up than most royal kids but the change in routine had her ragged some days. But she seemed happier and brighter so Bash wouldn't change it for the world. Though he made a mental note to talk to her about trying again. She'd asked him to wait with her which for her health and mental health he'd gladly done. Yet he was figuring four months was enough. Sure, they'd had some good nights, but he was ready to really make love to his wife again.

It was that afternoon when Francis and Bash were going over daily reports, Kenna was performing her duties while Alexander played by her side, and Greer and Leith were halfway to the castle when in her chambers Mary had stood from her seat by the window to relieve herself when her waters broke. She rang for her maids to fetch the midwife and Francis. She knew she was to deliver roughly in December so a week or two early wasn't too worrisome. She paced the floor and by the time the midwife arrived her contractions were only a few minutes apart.

Francis signed the last paper and sighed in relief. "If I would've known how much work this was, I might've abdicated." He commented jokingly. Bash smirked. "Sure, brother sure." Francis stood. "How about we take lunch in here? Greer and Leith are scheduled to arrive soon, and I want to be free. It's time for a break from the duties today anyway." Bash nodded and sent a passing servant to fetch Kenna to join them. Just as Francis rang the bell for lunch, he saw one of Mary's maids rushing towards them. "Excuse me milord. Queen Mary has gone into labor." She said quickly. Bash smiled widely at Francis. "Go brother. I'll just take lunch with Kenna and have them bring something to you when you're ready." Francis gave Bash a grateful look as he turned and headed quickly to Mary's chambers.

Mary's maids helped her out of her clothes and into her shift as the midwife prepared for the baby's arrival. Her contractions were growing closer and she was grateful when she finally rested on her bed. A few minutes later she was happy to see Francis enter. He approached the bed and climbed in to hold her. "My beautiful wife." He said kissing her forehead. He rested against the back board and held her. "Oh Francis." She breathed as another contraction gripped her. She breathed through it feeling more strength with Francis with her. "I'll check you now lass." The midwife said lifting the sheet. Mary nodded and breathed deeply. "Everything looks and feels normal. It shouldn't be long now." Mary nodded and she clasped Francis' hand. Francis brushed the hair that clung to her sweat soaked face behind her ear and smiled softly at her.

Bash smiled when Kenna walked in with a smile on her face. He met her halfway and embraced her. "Shall we eat?" He said pulling back and looking lovingly at his wife. She nodded. "I've been chasing after Alexander and Merida most of the morning, so I've worked up quite the appetite." He chuckled and they walked to the small table in the corner of the room. "Oh, before I forget Mary's gone into labor." Bash said after a few bites. Kenna went to stand and leave but Bash caught her hand and shook his head. "Francis is with her and I'm sure Lola is on her way." She sat back down and began eating again. "I hope everything goes well." She said absentmindedly. Bash set his utensils down and took her hand again. "Kenna." He said softly causing her to lift her head and look at him. He was glad when he didn't see fresh pain in her eyes. Just a distant hurt and some worry for her friend. "Come here." She did and he pulled her into his lap holding her close and kissed her forehead. He stood and carried her to their chambers not caring who saw them. He set her down and unclamped his sword and dagger belt then picked her back up and sat her down on the bed and kicking off his boots he sat beside her against the backboard. Pulling her close he held her close and just stayed there.

Francis held Mary as she began to push. He whispered endearments in her ear and stroked her face and held her hand. Like always he hated to see her hurting, but he knew it was worth it in the end. Merida was everything to them and he knew this one would be too. One day the kids would become like their parents with alliances or maybe just maybe some could live a life as just a Prince or Princess. Whatever the case he was glad he was sharing the adventure with Mary.

Bash wasn't sure how much time had passed but it didn't worry him. His wife was important to him and he didn't want the royal life to have more effect on it than it already did. They'd just held each other and even drifted off at some point. He wondered how Mary and Francis were doing and if Greer and Leith had arrived. He was about to suggest them going and checking on things when Kenna suddenly lifted her head and kissed him slipping her hands under his shirt. He was so hungry for her that he didn't hesitate to kiss her back. He'd never seen Kenna this way and wondered if she'd been wanting him again as much as he had. He'd known what she wanted the minute she'd slipped her hand down to caress him and drive him crazy with her touch. He groaned under her touch and let her rid him of his clothes. Then he placed kisses up and down her neck as he took her clothes off. She sighed and he began trailing kisses down her collarbone and across her chest. His hand trailed down her stomach, over her hip and then circled her tender spot. She groaned and began moving up and down against his hand causing her nerve endings to come alive releasing the sigh-inducing feelings.

Mary drew strength from Francis as she felt the urge to push. All the usual feelings surged through her brain as she bore down and felt like she was splitting apart. "Keep going lass. I see the head!" The midwife called from some distant place. She heard Francis' voice and felt his touch and she clung to that as another contraction came and she pushed. She breathed through it and then another one hit her. She pulled her knees up and this time she cried out pushing until she felt she couldn't go on and then she heard a whooshing sound and felt the baby break loose. She fell back against Francis panting and crying at the same time. She opened her eyes and smiled at him as he kissed her forehead. "You did great love." He said. She heard the baby crying and was relieved to put away her worry.

Kenna unbeknownst to Bash had decided that morning that she was ready to really make love with him again. But when she had begun to feel a little down as Mary's news of labor brought back the feelings of loss, she'd begun to second guess herself. Then Bash had just held her, and she felt so safe and loved. She then decided to just take the chance and when she kissed him, she realized how much they both needed this. How much she'd missed it. As much as she wanted him, she didn't want to rush things, so she just soaked in every feeling he evoked from his kisses and caresses. She felt her body come alive as he slowly caressed her tender spot and kissed her breasts. She groaned and sighed and breathed his name as she clung to his neck for support. She drew his mouth to hers as he caressed back up her hip and across her stomach to clutch her breast. She used her hand to slide down his chest and turned the tables on him. She caressed him and he pressed against her touch kissing her hard and deeply. Then they both teased each other with their touches. Kenna breathed his name and pulled back enough to whisper, "it's okay." She knew he wanted her and yet he was still giving her time. She wanted him as much as her body did.

Francis watched as the midwife cut the cord and whisked the baby away to clean it off and wrap it slightly to ward off the chill. "You have a son." She said turning and placing the baby into Mary's waiting arms. Francis' heart beat a little faster at the thought of a son. Mary began crying again as she held their son against her chest. Francis stroked his little head and smiled through his tears. "Oh, Mary he's beautiful." He said kissing her forehead.

Bash wasn't sure how much longer he could resist her touches. He knew she wanted him, but he still wanted to let her make the choice. She noticed and when she whispered to him it was okay, he replied by kissing her slowly and rising up over her he slid his length against her tender spot to get her ready for him. She began grunting as she moved with him and then claiming her lips in his he hardened against her. This was not new to them, so she spread herself and gave him further access rocking in rhythm back and forth crying out his name. He felt himself reach his breaking point as he caressed her and kissed her.

Mary felt like laughing and crying at the same time as she was handed her son. Francis mirrored her feelings as he stroked his sons head and then kissed her. "Oh, Mary he's beautiful." He said. She helped her son find her breast and as he pulled and sucked, she felt her milk release. "I love you." She said looking up at Francis. He brushed his fingers across her face and kissed her lips softly yet longingly. She placed her free hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "Soon my love. Soon." He smiled and then got up from the bed. "I'll return soon." He said giving her another longing look before leaving the room. She looked back down at their son and stroked his cheek as he sucked. She let the feel of him at her breast distract her from her body running its course and dispelling the afterbirth. Right then and there she determined not to have favorites with her children. She'd seen that push apart families and she would see to it that it didn't happen to them.

Kenna felt him fill her and she cried out at the mix of pain and pleasure it brought. She let out a breathless sigh as they moved in rhythm and his caresses brought her to her climax. He kept her mouth busy with his kisses as their bodies responded and soon with a last thrust, she felt herself rise and reach her climax. She breathed his name and gripped his back with her hands. He groaned as his release came and she felt the burst as he came down burying his face into her neck and breathing her name. She closed her eyes as he brought himself out and pulled her close. They just lay there in each other's arms catching their breath.


	24. Chapter 24

So, in one day a birth and a possible conception filled the castle with a haze of happiness and love. This was what Greer and Leith arrived too. Francis heard the trumpets announce the arrival of guests as he went to announce his son's birth. He put on his outer coat and sword belt to go meet them. He smiled when he saw it was Greer and Leith. "Welcome!" He called out as they exited the coach. "It's good to be back." Leith said clasping Francis' hand in a brotherly handshake. "It's better than not seeing each other for months on end." Greer said curtsying. When she straightened Francis noticed her place her hands on her stomach protectively and he smiled. Mary would be pleased. "Your timing is impeccable." Francis said turning to head inside. He led them to the main hall where other Lords and Ladies and people of the court were gathered. Lola walked over with two-month-old Nathaniel in her arms. Greer smiled and fussed over the baby as Francis walked up to the dais.

Bash was woken by the sound of trumpets and wondered who was arriving when he remembered Greer and Leith were coming. He tried to move without waking Kenna, but she stirred and lifted her head. "Well that was..." Bash smiled at her. "Wonderful." She giggled a little and he chuckled. "Greer and Leith have arrived. I heard the trumpets announcing them." Kenna crawled out of their bed and quickly got dressed. "Let's go meet them. Oh, and Francis probably has news of Mary." She said hurriedly. He watched her until she stopped and looked at him. "What?" He shook his head smiling. "I'm just glad I have my Kenna back." She returned his smile as he got out of the bed and went over to place a tender kiss on her lips. "Me too." She said. "Now get dressed." she said pushing him away teasingly. "We'll finish this later wife." He said as she left the room giggling all the way.

Francis cleared his throat as Kenna and Bash appeared beside Greer, Leith and Lola. He smiled and then made the announcement that a son had been born. A cheer rose up among the crowd and he let it go on for a few minutes till he lifted his hand bringing silence to the room. "The name will be announced at his christening. Which in two day's time we will have a ball following the christening celebrating this happy event." After more applause sounded around the room, he dismissed them declaring no more happenings at the castle until that time. As the people dispersed, he made his way to his friends and Bash and Leith clapped him on the back. The women all gave him their congratulations and asked about Mary. "She's doing well but I am due to check on her. If she is up to visitors, I'll send for you. Perhaps she will be up for a dinner together tomorrow." Greer nodded and the others all nodded with her. "Leith and I just arrived so I believe we'll get settled in our chambers." Leith nodded. "This evening we can let the women catch up and us men can test our luck at a game of cards." Bash and Francis both nodded their heads in agreement. Bash went to check on his men who had reported back from their patrols and Kenna went to take a walk with Lola around the castle as she put Nathaniel to sleep. Francis headed back to the confinement chambers and Greer and Leith went to unpack their things.

Mary had regained some strength in the time Francis had been gone so after cleaning up herself and changing she held their son as he slept while the midwife and her assistants cleaned up the bed and everything else. She would gladly be back to sleeping in their shared chambers tonight for which she couldn't wait. She would keep the baby in their chambers until he slept through the night. She had settled onto the settee as Francis walked back in followed by 11-month-old Merida. She looked so much like Mary as she did her best to keep up with her Father a very determined look on her face. "Papa 'ait." She said wanting Francis to wait for her. Mary watched lovingly as Francis scooped their daughter into his arms and tossed her into the air causing her to giggle uncontrollably. Mary couldn't help but chuckle softly. Francis brought Merida to her and knelt down in front of the settee. "Merida Adelaide welcome your new brother." Mary said tilting their son a little so Merida could see him. "Baby." Merida said. Mary nodded and Francis smiled at his wife. "And what shall this baby's name be?" Mary asked Francis as little Adi touched her brother's blanket and babbled a little throwing a word or two in there. "I think we should call him Phillip Oliver Valois." Francis said.

Francis had stopped to get Adi from her nanny so she could meet her brother. She was almost a year old and spoke in broken sentences yet still babbled sometimes. He'd brought her to Mary and their son and when Mary asked what they were going to name him he thought of a name for a new beginning. One that would show the nation this was a new era. A better one. "I think we should call him Phillip Oliver Valois." He stated. When he saw Mary's look of approval yet confusion he smiled. "I wanted a name that was meaningful to this new nation we are building. This new era. One that didn't have ties to anything of the past except his last name." Mary touched a hand to his cheek and smiled. "I love it." He smiled back and kissed her hand. "I love you." They spent the rest of the afternoon watching Merida Adelaide play and Phillip Oliver eat and sleep peacefully.


End file.
